His Quest
by Taulmaril
Summary: Spike is busy vamp, he is the body guard to an ex-key, part of the new slayer team formed to take place of the fallen choosen one, and in his spare time is trying to find a way to resurrect his lost love.
1. CHAPTER ONE (Moving On, It's been over a...

The door to the Magic Box opened with the chiming of bells

DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the pieces, I put the pieces together. Don't sue, all I own is my computer and a rottweiler. Trust me you probably don't want either of them.

DISTRIBUTION: Please ask first, thanks.

RATING: nothing over what you'd see on the show itself, maybe a little stronger language in some places, nothing to get excited over.

FEEDBACK: yes please, review away!

CHAPTER ONE

The door to the Magic Box opened with the chiming of bells. Willow walks in and to the table where Giles and Anya are sitting cataloging the new story inventory.

"How many chickens feet are there Giles?" Anya asked. "Thirty-three?"

"That's correct, is that the last item?"

"I think that's it, all finished"

"Is he still up there?" Willow asks Giles while nodding to the upper loft area of the shop.

"Yes I'm afraid so, he's been there for the last 42 hours straight this time, he's says he's getting close whatever that means"

"All of us wish there was a way to get Buffy back but there is just no safe way to bring back Buffy as we knew her and it's been over a month since you know" none of the scoobies could bring themselves to say the D word yet "Giles I think someone needs to talk to him, if not for his sake then for Dawn's, he's giving her false hopes"

"Yes, I know, I tried talking to him last night, I was told, and I'm quoting, to "Bugger off, Watcher" and then the water works started up again"

Spike yells from upstairs, " 'ello, vampire hearing you pillock"

Giles removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose and shrugs as the door chimes again as Dawn enters.

"Hi Guys, last day of summer school is finally over, now I can spend more time here researching with Spike, is he here already?"

"Yeah, nibblet come on up" Spike yelled from his spot in the far back of the loft.

"Dawn before you go up . . . Willow and I were just discussing some things, we aren't sure you spending all your summer with Spike doing research is such a great idea, maybe it's time to start getting into a normal routine"

Willow interrupts, "That's right, the pool is open, you could spend time with friends or with us doing stuff that's not researchy"

Anya quips in, "Yes, you could help with the wedding plans, I've never been to a wedding so I could use the help"

Dawn just rolls her eyes and says "I don't really have time to talk about this now, I've got to take Spike his dinner and hit the books, we'll talk later K?" as she heads towards the ladder to the loft.

"Anya, can you watch the store while Willow and I go discuss some things in the training room?"

"Sure, thing oh boss of mine, I'll keep a close eye on the money and the merchandise which we use to make money" Anya explains happily. Giles nods to Willow and they walk to the back silently.

"Hey, little bit, how was the last day of school?" Spike inquired not looking up from his large leather bound book.

"Same ol, same ol, anything new?" Dawn asked while taking a carton of blood out of her backpack and setting it on the table next to Spike.

"Not really, but I feel like I'm close to something, not sure what it is yet but something important, thanks for the din"

"Welcome, where do you want me to start?" Dawn asks and she flops down in the chair across the table from the studious vamp.

Spike finally looks up and runs a hand through his platinum hair and reaches for the carton of blood. "Well, maybe the witch and the watcher are right, maybe you should be out doing normal human teenage summer stuff instead of going through these dusty old books with me, Buffy would want you to go on leading a normal life"

"Yeah Spike, my life is really normal . . . my father no longer has any memory of me, I live in my dead mother and sister's house with my sister's ex-watcher, two witches, and a vampire who's main pastimes include being my bodyguard and trying to resurrect my dead sister the love of his unlife from the dead, I'm a regular Norman Rockwell painting"

"Point taken, carry on being not normal" 

"Thanks, now back to my question where do I start?" Dawn says as he held out her hand and Spike placed a book in it wordlessly.

Meanwhile back in the training room, Willow is sitting with her eyes closed and cross-legged in the middle of a circle of candles. Giles is standing off to the side looking down at a book in his left hand and holding an ax in his right hand.

"Ok" Giles says, "Willow I want you to, concentrate on the ax, this time don't hurl the ax at the wall but try to slowly pick it up and hit the target in the kill zone" The ax then started to vibrate in Giles hand and it slowly levitated toward the other end of the room to the vamp dummy, the ax cleanly slicing the head off. Willow's eyes flew open.

"Did I do it this time?" Willow asked excitedly.

"You most certainly did, Willow, turn around and look."

"Wow, I did it! when do I get to try it on a real vamp"

"Well I can see if we can get Spike down here . . ." Giles trailed off.

"Ha, ha very funny, I know you're aggravated at Spike for this this quest he has taken upon but you have to admit he has been really good for Dawn overall"

"Yes, I know, I just wish he wouldn't fill her head with this nonsense and let her grieve properly"

"She will Giles, in her own time. So all kidding aside when do I get to try this on patrol?" Willow inquired again.

"Not yet, I'm still not sure if I should be training you to do this at all" Giles said as he crossed to the couch and sank down onto it.

"Giles, we've been over this, we have no choice, no new slayer will be called and Faith still has many, many years to serve. We have to take up the slayer duties because we are the only ones who can. Besides we done pretty good so far, I mean where not Buffy but between You, Spike, and Tara and I we've been doing pretty well with the common everyday hellmouthy stuff."

"I know, I just don't feel right putting you all in danger this way" Giles said down heartedly.

"Giles, we live in Sunnydale, danger is just a daily part of living here"

TBC


	2. CHAPTER TWO (Training, The Scoobies are ...

"Spike, it's your turn" Willow yelled up into the loft just as jingling bells signaled Xander's entrance at the front door of the shop

CHAPTER TWO

"Spike, it's your turn" Willow yelled up into the loft just as jingling bells signaled Xander's entrance at the front door of the shop.

"Bloody hell, I'm busy woman," Spike yelled back.

"Don't tell me, tell Giles" Willow responded lightly. "Xander could you lock the door and turn over the closed sign? Xander turned the sign over, pulled the blind down and locked the door. Just then Spike leapt down from the second floor, landing lightly in front of Willow.

"Show off" Willow muttered as Spike swaggered his way to the training room "How was work Xander?" Willow asks as Xander approached the counter.

"Peachy Monday" Xander replied sarcastically as he leaned over the counter to give Anya a peck on the cheek as she was counting money in front of the cash register. "How's sales today An?"

"A little slow, but I'm sure my studies in advertising will start paying off very soon"

"I'm sure they will my little entrepreneur, Hey where's Tara and the Dawnster?"

"Dawn's up there" Willow said while pointing to the loft and "Tara's got grocery shopping duty this week, then she's going to pick up dinner for us"

"Cool, what's on the Scooby agenda for tonight, the usual?" Xander inquired while he walked across the room to flop down in a chair and propped his steel-toed boots up on the table.

"Yeah just the norm, except if I'm a good little Wicca Giles might let me kill a demon with my mind" Willow gushed excitedly.

Dawn then appeared at the top of the ladder and started making her way down. "Hey Dawn, how was school?"

"It was school, just glad it's over" 

. . . . . . 

"Rupert, is this really bloody necessary?" Spike asked.

"Yes it is bloody well necessary, now will you concentrate and pull that blindfold back up" Giles said while circling his trainee.

As soon as the blindfold was in place Giles attempted a foot sweep which Spike easily hopped over. Next came an upper cut, which Spike once again easily dodged. This went on for another two or three minutes before the vampire was completely bored once again and ripped the blindfold off and sauntered over to the couch and sat down on the arm with an exasperated sigh.

Giles just watched him then shrugged his shoulders and said "Fine, I guess we can quit for today but"

"Great" Spike said as he jumped up and headed toward the door "I just go back to my reading then"

"Spike!, will you wait until I finish my bloody sentence" Giles said quite aggravated. Spike turned and looked at the man with an expectant look on his face. "Like I was saying we can't forgo the rest of the training today but no more books either. I want you to get some rest before patrol tonight, Willow maybe trying some new things and I want you rested incase something goes wrong"

"Rupert, I'm a vampire, I don't need rest" Spike said even though he has extremely exhausted he hadn't slept since the day before yesterday.

"No arguing, if you don't rest, you don't go" Giles said flatly.

"Fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch, I'll just go fetch the rest of my dinner and crash on the couch back here until patrol time" with that Spike turned and left the room.

"Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into with this bunch" Giles said to the empty room before heading into the shop."

"Ready for more book time, Spike" Dawn said as soon as Spike entered the room.

"No, I'm going to get a little rest before patrol, I'm just gonna run back upstairs to get that wonderful dinner you brought me" Spike said on his way up the ladder.

"Okay, we don't want a sleepy vamp going all dusty on us" Dawn replied just as Giles walked in the room.

"Willow, what time will Tara be joining us?" Giles asked.

"Anytime now, Giles, she's bringing pizza"

"Well, yes, of course she is, that's all we ever seem to eat these days" Giles replied "I'm going to run to Buf . . er. . . I mean I'm going to run home and get changed do you need anything I can pick up?"

"No, I'm good, thanks Giles"

Just then Spike jumped down from the loft this time landing right behind Giles silently and said "I don't need anything either Rup"

"Bloody hell! SPIKE! stop doing that." Giles said in his surprise. Dawn just giggled as Spike walked to the back while taking a swig from the carton.

TBC . . . 


	3. CHAPTER THREE (To Sleep Perchance to Dre...

CHAPTER THREE (To Sleep Perchance to Dream)

CHAPTER THREE (To Sleep Perchance to Dream)

Spike knew he would be dreaming again soon. He'd been having the same sort of dreams since Buffy's death and these were not the run of the mill type dreams. They were a combination of flashbacks of the past and visions of what was yet to be. It was like watching a very cruel television show, you know the kind, where something goes horribly wrong but you are helpless and can only watch the prewritten scene unfold. The dreams could be so heartbreaking yet that gave him a glimmer of hope to continue his search for a way to bring her back. Spike quietly mumbled before he drifted off "To sleep perchance to dream" 

. . . . . .

Spike walks up to Buffy as she is sitting on her back porch visibly upset "What's wrong?"

Buffy replied in a sniffly voice "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there something I can do?"

Buffy just looks away while Spike takes a seat next to her and places the shotgun he was carrying aside, and he reached out to her. He reaches his arm around her and pats her on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly, trying to comfort her. Buffy gives him a look that tells him that she appreciates the gesture and the two of them sit side side-by-side in silence for some time. Then the dream flashes with a blinding light.

WHOMP! - the Quellar demon drops from the ceiling landing soundly on Spike knocking him to the ground right in front of Buffy. Spike let out a scream of surprise and is punching and kicking to free himself from the creature. Unfortunately he kicks the only weapon Buffy has across the room in his attempt. Suddenly the creature is wretched from him and he sees Buffy wrestling it on the ground in the next room. Spike remembers thinking for a brief moment that this is the chance he's been waiting for. He gets to watch the slayer die and with her death it will also be the death of this ridiculous obsession with her. It only takes a split second for him to realize that what he feels isn't an obsession but love and he can't let her die. Spike quickly recovers the knife and yells "Buffy!" while he tosses the knife handle first towards her which she catches easily and kills the worm like creature. Spike then offered her hand to Buffy, which she accepts and he helps her up. They look into each other's eyes while still holding hands. Flash of light.

First Spike sees himself trying to crawl towards the stairs to the tower then he sees Buffy sacrifice herself by plunging off the top of the tower in to the abyss. Flash of light. Spike is now seeing the moment where the Scoobies and himself are gathered around Buffy's body and Spike sees himself breakdown into heart wrenching sobs. Flash of light. Spike is standing at Buffy's grave with his arm around Dawn. She is crying silently into his coat. He still can't believe it's been just over a month since this has happened. The dream makes him feel like he's right in the moment again. Flash of light:

Suddenly Spike is himself not just watching himself, it's an unusually bright night and there is a light layer of fog billowing in. "Well, this is new" Spike says to himself as he begins to look around. He notices motion in front of him. He squints to see who is headed towards him. It's Buffy, she's wearing a long flowing white dress and has never looked more beautiful. Spike is frozen and speechless at the sight of her coming towards him. As she reaches him he falls to knees while silent tears run down his cheeks and he wraps his arms around her waist. Buffy runs her hands through Spike hair hugging him to her.

"Shhh, it's ok Spike" Buffy says as she sinks down to her knees as well.

"Buffy, I've missed you so much, pet, Everyone has and "

Buffy puts her fingers to Spikes lips to silence him, "I know Spike, I've been watching, I don't have much time so you must listen to me. All I can tell you is that you are on the right track and to keep going. The big guys up here have agreed to let me come back if you can figure out how to do it. They say it's your reward for picking the path of light over the path of darkness. Do you know you are the first vampire ever to do that of your own free will with no spells or curses since the beginning of time? You're very special, but you must do a few things before you continue. First you must tell Giles about the Chip, trust me, he does not like people keeping secrets from him. Tell him after patrol tonight. Next you have a pretty big window of time to bring me back in but once the day and time passes the window will be closed forever. You need to get the rest of the guys to help you."

"But, they won't. They say I'm giving Nibblet false hope and I just need to let you go." Spike said flatly.

"Tell them about this dream, Spike, tell Willow that she was my big gun and that I'm proud of her and tell Giles that I'm sorry for losing my faith in my calling but that I truly did figure it out and tell him to check the Prophesy book and don't let him tell you it's about Angel, it's not, it's about you. And tell Dawn that Mom is here and is happy and that she sends her love and Mom has a message for you too She said to tell you that she hid the rest of the little marshmallows for you so Dawn wouldn't eat them all and that they are in the roasting pan in the cupboard with the rest of the pans and she wants to thank you for being there for Dawn. The last thing you need to remember is that even though Dawn isn't the key in a living energy kind of way she is still the key to helping you bring me back." As Buffy finishes talking she suddenly looks up as if she's hearing something and then turns back to face Spike.

"I have to go now Spike," she says and she slowly leans in to place a small kiss on Spikes lips. Their eyes close as their lips meet. Suddenly Spikes eyes fly open and he is awake and he is lying on the couch in the training room. He lets out a loud whoop as he springs off the couch and heads back to front of the store.

TBC


	4. CHAPTER FOUR (Marshmallows, It's what's ...

CHAPTER FOUR (Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt)

CHAPTER FOUR (Marshmallows, it's what for dinner)

"Well I guess I can trust you all to behave while I run home" Giles said pointedly looking at Anya and Willow.

"Sure Giles, you know us, the pinnacle of good behavior we are" Willow chirped in happily while elbowing Anya.

"Really Giles, you worry too much, just because we almost destroyed the store once is no reason to treat us like children, run along now" Anya said while locking up the cash register.

"Very well, I will be back shortly" Giles said on his way out the door.

"I'm going to go to the back and grab the weapons bag for tonight, Dawn, you wanna help" Xander asked.

"Sure thing" Dawn said while getting up from her place at the table. As they were walking towards the door Dawn mentioned "Be sure to be quiet, Spike's sleeping back here" Xander just shrugs. As they enter the room they hear quiet sobbing.

Xander whispers, "What's that?"

Dawn nods towards a sleeping Spike on the couch.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"No" Dawn hissed. "I did that once right after" there was no need to say after what, "he got very mad and said never to wake him while he was dreaming that the dreams were important even if they were sometimes painful."

"Weird . . . let get the stuff and leave him alone" Xander whispered while handing Dawn a satchel of weapons and grabbing two for himself and they headed back to the front.

As they entered the front of the store they heard the tinkling of bells. It was Tara arriving with the pizzas.

"Ah the dinner of champions!" Xander exclaimed while setting his and Dawn's satchels on the counter.

"Dig in everyone" Tara, said as she set the pizzas down on the table and gave Willow a quick kiss on the cheek, "Xander could you run out to the car and get the beverages?"

"Sure, be back in a jiffy"

"Where's Giles?" Tara asked

"Oh, he had to run home to shed the tweed, he'll be back shortly to make sure that Willow and I haven't destroyed the store" Anya quipped as she flipped open one of the pizza boxes.

Xander returns with 2 twelve packs of soda just as a very loud, but happy "Whoop" is heard in the training room. Within a split second the door is flung open and a very jubilant Spike rushes in almost glowing with happiness.

"She was right absobloodylutely there on track with the right path reward marshmallows in the pot can bring back" Spike gushed out in one unneeded breath.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute could you try that again with complete sentences this time, perhaps in English?" Willow said as she crossed to Spike trying to calm him

"I don't know about marshmallows in the pot, but I think a certain vampire may be on pot" Xander sniped.

"Shut up, Xander" Willow snapped. "Spike have a seat, calm down, and explain what you are talking about slowly"

"Sorry, you all know that I've been having these dream type visions, well I just had a new one, where's the Watcher?"

"He had to go home, he'll be back in a minute" Willow answered.

"Phone!" Spike said looking around for the phone before realizing his cellular was clipped to his belt. He snatched it up, flipped it open and hit the number one speed dial as he hopped up and started pacing.

The rest of gang just watched the wired vampire in amazement and listened to his conversation.

"Giles, where are you? . . . . . Well, I know you are home that's where I called, what room? . . . . . Could you please go into the kitchen for me? . . . . Because I asked nicely that's why. . .thank you, now can you look in that bottom cupboard, the one with the pots and pans, yes that's the one. Now look inside the roasting pan and see if there is a package of marshmallows . . . there is? Woo! Hoo! Sorry about that Rup, yes I'll explain as soon as you get back here, if you could hurry, righto" Spike then flipped the phone closed and turned to look at the scoobies who were all looking at him like he was out of his vampy mind. "What? Can't a man get a little excited about marshmallows? I'll explain everything once Giles gets here" Spike said while the goofy grin on his face never wavered.

TBC . . .


	5. CHAPTER FIVE (Revelations and hope for t...

CHAPTER FIVE (All will be revealed, well not quite all but you know what I mean)

CHAPTER FIVE (Revelations and hopes for the future)

The scoobies heard the lock on the front door click open and the tinkling of the door chimes signaled Giles return.

"Finally, you're back" Willow said to Giles then turned to Dawn and said "Hurry, run out back to the alley and get Spike"

Dawn turned and jogged towards the back to retrieve him.

"What's Spike doing back there?, and would anyone like to clue me in why I almost had my eardrums imploded because of bite sized marshmallows? Giles asked exasperated.

"We kicked Spike out when he started smoking, and we're not sure what the hoopla over the marshmallows was about, he said he would explain when you got here."

. . . 

Dawn stuck her head out the back door and located Spike leaning against the wall across from the door. He had his eyes closed and a lit cigarette hanging out the side of a smiling content face and one booted foot placed on the wall behind him, he was actually humming. "He's back, and you're still grinning like an idiot" Dawn said while holding the door open for Spike.

Spike slowly opened his eyes and took a last drag from his cigarette before flipping it to the ground and letting the smoke curl out of his mouth slowly "I know, all will be revealed soon and I expect to see this same idiotic grin on your face as well, luv" Spike said as he pushed off the wall with his foot and ground out the fallen cig on his way to the door. When he reached the door he took a hold of the edge of it and silently ushered Dawn inside in a gallant ladies first gesture.

As soon as Spike and Dawn entered the room Willow began with the twenty questions act but Spike quickly silenced her by holding up his hands and said "If you will all take a seat I'm ready to explain" No one said a word just did as they were instructed. "Ok, you all know that I've been having dreams of Buffy which I have said were of a prophetic nature. I believe the Watcher referred to them, and I'm quoting here, as 'Absolute Rubbish'. Well tonight I had a new and different one, and I'd like to finish telling it before the rebuttals start" Spike said looking at each of them to get their silent agreement. "Good, now the dream started like the rest so I won't bore you with the flashbacks, but then the real Buffy appeared to me. She says that she's been watching us and that I'm on the right track in my research and to get you guys to help me. I told her that I already tried that and you all said it was a lost cause. She said" turning to face Willow he continued "to tell Willow that you are her big gun and that she is proud of you"

Willow gasped "that's what Buffy told me the night of the battle, no one else knew that!"

Spike continued on, this time turning to face Giles "she said to tell you that she's sorry for losing her faith in her calling but that she truly did figure it out and she wants you to look in the Prophesy book and then she told me to discuss some things with you privately after patrol tonight."

Giles then turned to Dawn and said "Dawn, did you tell anyone else the message Buffy told you to tell me before she jumped?"

Dawns eyes were as big as saucers at this point, "No Giles only you, I swear cross my heart" Dawn said while drawing an invisible x on her chest.

The others turned to Giles expectantly, and he replied. "That was pretty much word for word Buffy's message to me before she jumped, except the Book of Prophesy part, that's new" Giles said while crossing to the bookshelf behind him to retrieve the book in question. While his back was turned he took the opportunity to reach up and wipe away the single tear that had started to roll down his cheek.

"What else did she say?" Xander asked looking at Spike

Turning to Dawn this time he said, "Buffy told me to tell you that Joyce is there and is happy and that she sends her love." Dawn began to quietly cry and Spike crossed to her and perched himself on the arm of her chair and put his arm around her shoulders. He then turned back to the rest of the group "then she said that Joyce had a message for me, the message was that she hid the last bag of marshmallow in the roasting pan in the cupboard for me so that Dawn wouldn't eat them" he said while looking down to giving Dawn a little grin which she returned. "So you can see why Giles finding them made me a little excited" Spike then looked down at Dawn once again and gave her shoulder a little pat and said why don't you go splash some water on your face Nibblet?" Dawn nods and heads to the restroom in the back of the store. Spike then looking back at the group and said quietly, "I didn't want her here for this next part, Buffy also said that 'even though Dawn isn't the key in a living energy kind of way she is still the key to helping you bring me back', whatever that means. I just didn't want to put any extra pressure on her. Ok end of story, questions?, comments?" he said looking around expectantly but the room remained silent for several minutes while the scoobies absorbed this new information. Dawn returned looking refreshed, grinning like an idiot as was the rest of the group by this point.

"So, this means Spike was right and there is a way to bring Buffy back" Dawn stated happily.

"Well, it appears so, but even if there is a way that doesn't mean we will be able to do it" Giles stated not wanting to get Dawn's hopes up too high incase things didn't work out.

"That's true" Spike said "Buffy also said that we had some time to get this done in but once the window of opportunity passed it would be impossible"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's hit the books!" Anya exclaimed while hopping up and pulling books off the shelf and throwing them on the table. "The sooner Buffy's back the better I say, you never know when the next apocalypse is and I have a wedding to plan" Anya stated matter of factly.

"Hold on there a minute" Spike interrupted "Buffy also mentioned patrol tonight, so I think we should go ahead and do that and begin with books first thing tomorrow when we've all calmed down a little. We wouldn't want to miss something because we are all excited. Xander why don't you get us started"

"Sure thing" Xander said as he walked over to grab one of the satchels off the counter and plopped it down on the table. He started unpacking the communications equipment, handing their new hands free walkie-talkies to everyone. "Spike can you grab the map from behind the counter?"

Spike said "Right" and headed towards the counter while clipping the com device to his belt in the middle of his back and threaded the earpiece under his shirt and up to his ear. He grabbed the map and headed back to the table and handed it to Xander who rolled it out on the table next to the now empty satchel. At the table Anya was busy handing out stakes to the group who was in turn busy hiding the stakes in easily accessible places on their bodies. Tara and Willow were over at the supply shelf refilling their Wiccan bag of tricks. Within a few minutes Xander had explained the strategy of tonight's patrol in a quick and efficient manner and they grabbed the other two satchels of weapons and headed out, Giles, Xander and Anya in Giles' midlifecrisismobile and Spike, Dawn, Willow and Tara in Spike's Desoto.

"You remember the rules Nibblet?" Spike asked

"Geesh, are you going to ask me this every night?" Dawn said exasperated.

"Most likely, yes, now answer the question." Spike retorted

"Yes, I remember the rules, stay in the car with Anya and your cell phone and don't get out no matter what" she said holding out her hand.

"Good girl" Spike said while unclipping the cell phone from his belt and placing it in Dawn's hand just as he was pulling up to park behind Giles in front of Sunnydale Memorial Gardens. "And what do you do if we contact you on the radio that someone is hurt?

"Duh, I call *55 for an ambulance"

"Very good" he said while patting her on the head.

"Spike, I'm not a puppy!" Dawn exclaimed while swatting his hand away.

"Woof" he said as he shut off the engine and looked back at the two witches who where getting their things in order and said "Let's get ready to rummmmbbble!"

"You enjoy this way too much Spike" Willow said grinning at the silly vamp.

"Yeah like you don't" Spike retorted "Let go see if we can find something for you to kill with your mind my little Wiccan fiend er I mean friend sorry Freudian slip"

Everyone in the car just chuckled.

TBC . . . 


	6. CHAPTER SIX (A patrolling we will go)

CHAPTER SIX (A patrolling we will go) 

CHAPTER SIX (A patrolling we will go) 

Spike sat on the trunk of the DeSoto smoking a freshly lit cigarette. Willow and Tara Anya were talking quietly to themselves while they waited on Giles and Xander to get their things out of Giles trunk. 

"Will you two ponces hurry up? All the demons are gonna be gone by the time you get ready" Spike grumbled. 

"Why don't you talk a little louder fang boy, I don't thing the demons on the other side of the cemetery heard you." Xander countered. 

"It won't matter because by the time you and the Watcher there" he said pointing "get done shining your stakes they will have all gone home" Spike smirked.

"Will you two stop bickering, we're ready" Giles interrupted as he and Xander approached the Desoto. 

"Have fun killing things honey, don't get dead" Anya said to Xander as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got into the Desoto with Dawn. 

"Thanks hon" Xander replied, "don't forget to lock the doors" he shouted to Anya through the passenger's side window. Anya nodded and complied by pressing down the lock on her side and checked the lock on the driver's side. After she had secured the car her and Dawn started flipping through the bridal magazines that Anya had brought along to keep them occupied "Ok, you all know what to do, lets spread out" Xander said as he turned back to the rest of the group. 

Willow and Tara headed into the cemetery and towards the large mausoleum in the center. Giles and Xander entered the cemetery with Giles going east and Xander going west. Spike then hopped off the truck of the car and sauntered into the cemetery like he lived there flinging his cigarette to one side and adjusting his duster saying "Here demon, demon, demon" he then smacked himself in the forehead "bloody hell now I'm starting to talk like them" 

"This is Arthur, I'm in position on the west side, Morgan and Arcamedis have you reached your 20?"

"That's a big 10-4" giggling in the background is heard "Shhhh, Arcamedis and I are in position, Merlin?" 

"Yes, I'm ready on the east. Lancelot?" 

"Yeah, yeah I was born ready hopefully this won't take looo BLOODY HELL!" he shouted into his microphone causing the others to grab at the earpieces they all wore. 

"Lancelot, is this the black knight we were expecting, or another one of the Knights that say Nee?" Arthur inquired. 

"Nee!, won't" smack "be" thump "just a" whack "second. Another one of my many fans, he's all dusty now, not to worry. Morgan, Arcamedis start working your mojo." 

At this point Willow and Tara started the spell that would attract the Braathwaate demon who had been causing problems in town the past week and a half. When the spell had been cast Tara transmitted "Morgan and I have sent out the beacon, it shouldn't be long now, Lancelot are you sure you're in position? I can't see you" 

"You're not supposed to see me I'm being stealthy you twit" 

"No need to get snippy, Lancelot, I'd hate to have to turn you into a little fuzzy bunny" was the reply 

"No need for that Morgan didn't mean anything by it luv" Lancelot replied quickly 

"I just spotted our black knight" Arthur whispered into the mike. 

"Good, just follow, but don't get too close" Lancelot ordered "And Merlin start making your way to the girl's 10-20" 

"Already on my way" Merlin replied 

"Ok the knight is in my view" Lancelot reported 

Just then the demon sensed Xander's presence behind him and spun and pounced on the unexpecting Xander who was crouched behind a tombstone. Xander knocked him upside the head with the side of his battle-axe and screamed but it did little to phase the large monster. The demon then ripped the axe out Xander's hand leaving him defenseless. All Xander could do was close his eyes thinking this was it, the big dirt nap, when all of a sudden the demon was gone. Xander slowly opened one eye and then the other. The then sprang up and saw that Spike had pulled the demon off of him and was now chasing the demon as it was running towards the girls' and Giles' location. Xander grabbed his fallen axe and joined the pursuit while yelling into the microphone "Girls, the knight is headed your way fast" 

Spike was only a couple lengths behind the demon when the mausoleum came into view. He yelled to Willow, Tara and Giles to get down. When they hit the ground Spike put forth a burst of speed and launched into the air drop kicking the demon over the trio and into the stone wall behind them, stunning the giant monster for a second. Xander then came into view. 

"Willow" Xander yelled getting the witches attention. "Do you're thing" he said as he threw his axe straight up in the air. At that moment Willow reached behind her to grab Tara's hand and squinted at the airborne axe. Willows eyes never left the axe as it spun in the air and hurled it's self towards Spike, the witches and the watcher. The axe flew easily over their heads and cleanly cut off the head of the Braathwaate demon who had temporarily regained his footing behind them. The headless body of the demon then flopped to the ground and it's dislodged head rolled down the mausoleum's stairs to rest against Giles foot. 

"Lovely" Giles said lightly kicking the head away from him. 

"Another one bites the dust" Xander sang happily. 

"Lady of the Lake, Queen Mab, mission has been accomplished" Spike reported over the radio as he was getting up dusting himself off.

"Is my Arthur ok? I heard him scream like a girl" Queen Mab inquired

"I'm just fine my Queen" Xander replied into the mike, "thanks to Spike" he held out his hand for Spike to shake.

"Think nothing of it mate" Spike replied while shaking Xander's hand.

"What happened" Giles inquired as he helped the girls to their feet.

"Oh nothing really, the demon kind of tackled me and tried to rip out my entrails but Spike pulled him off me" Xander replied nonchalantly.

"Oh is that all" Giles said sarcastically 

"Way to slaughter Red I'm proud of you, could have used someone like you back in Prague" Spike said to Willow trying to change the subject.

"Thanks it was kinda cool wasn't it?" Willow asked shyly.

"Sure was" he said to her then to the rest of the group he said, "Let's go home, we have research to start tomorrow"

Everyone just nodded as the group headed back to the cars. Xander, Willow and Tara walked in front chatting lightly about the patrolling while Spike and Giles brought up the rear.

"So, you said you had something to discuss with me after patrol" Giles inquired.

"Let's get home, cleaned up and the Nibblet tucked in, then we'll talk" Spike said his mood suddenly becoming far less cheery.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN (The chip)

CHAPTER SEVEN (The Chip)

CHAPTER SEVEN (The Chip)

It was 3 am when the unique family stumbled in the door to their home on Revello drive. Willow and Tara quickly excused themselves and headed upstairs to their bedroom, which had been Joyce's office just a few months earlier.

"Goodnight guys" Willow said as her and Tara climbed the stairs.

"Night" Giles, Spike and Dawn mumbled in unison as they headed towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Spike went to the refrigerator to grab a bag of blood as he was doing so he said to Dawn "Shouldn't you be headed to bed as well, little bit?"

"But I'm not tired" Dawn said while unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Just the same, it's bedtime so scoot" Spike replied as he poured blood into his black "Bite Me" mug that Dawn had bought him last week.

"You're soooo mean" Dawn pouted looking towards Giles for support. Giles who was leaning against the counter just gave her a look that said he agreed with Spike.

"Did you expect less from the Big Bad? now, we have a big research day tomorrow and you need to rest" Spike explained calmly as he put his cup in the microwave and punched the start button.

"Fine, night Giles" Dawn said giving him a kiss on the cheek then turning to stick her tongue out at Spike on her way out the kitchen.

Spike just chuckled quietly at Dawn's retreating form "Isn't this ridiculous?, me Spike, William the Bloody, turned into a glorified nanny" Spike inquired of Giles.

"Well it certainly is an unexpected turn of events, but she does listen to you more than the rest of us" Giles agreed taking a seat at the kitchen table. "So are we ready to talk?"

Spike took an unneeded deep breath before retrieving his mug from the microwave and headed towards the table to take a seat across from Giles. "Ok, I wasn't planning on bringing this up for a while or ever but in my dream Buffy said that I should tell you, so . . . . . . " Spike hesitated.

"Spike don't worry, after everything we've all been through together I can't imagine you could tell me anything that would shock me" Giles reassured the nervous vamp.

Spike sat his mug on the table and hurriedly said "Thechipsbroke" looking and waiting for signs that the watcher was going to stake him.

"Chips broke, what chiii" realization then hit Giles as he stood up and backed away from the table knocking over the chair that he had been sitting on. "Oh that chip" Giles stuttered. "When, how, have you, are you" Giles started rambling nervously.

Spike interrupted "Rupert would you sit back down if I wanted you or anyone else dead you already would be." Giles nodded and righted his chair sitting in it cautiously "Now to answer some of your questions, I'm not sure of the exact time, sometime during or after the battle with the beast, I don't know if it was when I got hit in the head with the bricks or when I got tossed off the tower or what it was. I did get a lot of head injuries that week you know. No I haven't killed anyone or fed from anyone and no I don't plan to. Does that answer all your questions?" Spike waited for Giles to absorb all this new information.

"Well that answers some of my questions but, but, I just don't know what to say Spike, you know this information is going to change things" Giles said

"It doesn't have to, I'm still the same Spike I've been this entire time, the only difference is that puny humans won't be a danger to me anymore which is good since I have to protect Dawn. Buffy knew about my chip and she didn't care, in fact, she said the Powers up there" Spike said pointing to the ceiling "say that I'm special because I've choose the path of light of my own free will and I'm to be rewarded"

"Reward, what kind of reward" Giles inquired

"Being able to bring Buffy back is my reward" Spike said meekly

"A few more questions if you don't mind" Giles asked gentler this time.

"Shoot, maybe a bad choice of words considering the situation, but go ahead" Spike replied lightly feeling a little better that Giles had started to relax again.

"If you haven't hurt any humans how do you know the chip isn't working?"

"I said I haven't killed or fed from any humans" Spike replied.

"Would you care to explain please"

"It was the night after Buffy's funeral, you know the night Dawn ran off after she found out Hank had no memory of her. Well you know I found her at Buffy's grave, she was so upset and so was I frankly. Well if you remember I brought her back home and tucked her in and then I said I had to go out for awhile. Well I ended up at Willie's trying to drown my sorrows in a pint. Well I got slightly sloshed. Willie tried to kick me out because I was causing quite a scene I don't remember all the details but I was pretty much going on about my lost love and being a ponce for agreeing to take care of Dawn till the end of the world. Well I remember getting mad at Willie because he interrupted me while I was going on about my sorrowful unlife and I grabbed him by the throat and threw him over the bar. Well that sobered me up right quick, when I realized that the chip hadn't zapped me. I was just in shock and I walked out of the bar in the pouring rain to find another human to test my new found freedom on. It took longer to find a human walking since it was raining But soon I saw down the street it was a high school boy, jock type guy with the letterman's jacket and all walking alone. I just said excuse me do you mind if I hit you? He of course asked if I was crazy? I replied by punching him in the stomach. No zap, I was flippin ecstatic, I then helped the boy who was doubled over clutching his stomach stand up straight, thanked him for his help and sent him on his way. And the rest as they say is history"

"So that's it, no thoughts of killing and maiming, making the streets run red with the blood of the people who had tormented you this past year?" Giles inquired curiously

"Yeah, I thought about it. Are you batty? of course I thought about it, and I honestly can't tell you why the idea doesn't appeal to me anymore. Back when Buffy was alive I thought that if I got the chip out I would be good for her but with Buffy gone I don't know what it is maybe I've spent too much time with you bloody humans and it's turned me all poofy. Maybe it's because" Spike paused trying to put his thoughts into words "because, I've seen the pain death can cause and I don't want to be the cause of that pain to anyone, not anymore" Spike finished with his eyes tearing up.

"I believe you Spike. I don't know why I do, this goes against everything I have ever known, ever been taught. I just don't know what to say."

"Say that, I can stay. Say that we can keep patrolling and keep looking for a way to get Buffy back, say that I continue to be Dawn's protector." Spike said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, and I can't speak for the other's, but as far I'm concerned you've proved yourself to me and you are welcome to stay and continue" Giles said

"I appreciate that Rupert, should I tell them tomorrow?" Spikes asked

"Here's what we'll do, I'm planning to get up early and head to the shop. You stay here and let Dawn sleep in a little. I'll explain everything to the rest of the gang and you can come in later. That way we will avoid any arguments that Xander may start. I wouldn't want you to fall off the wagon by snapping his neck." Giles kidded.

"Ha ha Rupert, very funny" Spike said

"Well good night, Spike I'm heading off to bed" Giles said while heading upstairs to his room, he still can't believe that he is now living in this house and his room is Joyce's old room. "Only on the hellmouth" Giles mumbled quietly while shaking his head on the way up the stairs.

Spikes sharp hearing picked up the watcher's mumblings "Here's to that" Spike said to the empty room while raising his mug of blood in a mock cheers. He finished off the blood and rose to place the mug in the dishwasher and headed to his room in the basement pulling his shirt off on the way down the stairs, he was humming once again. Spike made his way to the bathroom in the very back of the basement wanting to get his shower over quickly so he could return to dreamland with hopes of meeting Buffy once again.

TBC . . .


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT (The songs in his heart)

EIGHT1

CHAPER EIGHT (Songs in his heart)

*sorry for all the songs, but I was feeling sappy as I wrote this, if you wish to hear the songs that go along with this chapter you can hear them as they go along with the passage on my website. [http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html][1] Warning: these are acoustic versions that are slightly altered to better fit Spike. Don't expect screaming guitar solos or anything like that because I'm not that good (my guitar doesn't even have a whammy bar [BEG]) Don't forget to come back here to leave a review and to tell me my singing stinks. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews so far, they mean the world to me.*

DISCLAIMER: see chapter one for the rest of the story, added just for this chapter are songs by Lonestar and Skid Row

_____________________________________________________________________

__

Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition. 

-Alexander Smith

Spike stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he was still humming a little song that he had heard several years ago but he couldn't quite remember the words. He walked over to the sink and pretended to look in the mirror while he ran a comb through his platinum locks. "Here's lookin, at you kid" he said while winking at the mirror trying to remember what it was like to be able to look at himself. "I'm going to have to have little bit take my picture so I can see if I'm still as handsome as I remember being" he thought to himself as he turned and headed out the door to his bedroom in the back of the basement. "Ready or not, Buffy, here I come" he said as he slipped on a pair of boxers and hopped into his bed wanting to fall asleep as fast as possible. He didn't have to wait long before sleep overtook him

. . . . . . . . .

Spike found himself standing in front of the Summer's home in the middle of the day. He started to panic and pull his coat over his head when he realized he wasn't on fire. "Oh, right, I'm dreaming, I almost forgot" he said to himself. He shucked off his coat, tossing it up on the porch and spread out his arms and looked up into the bright sunlight that was streaming down on him. "This is more like it" he said while turning in a slow circle. Just then Buffy appeared at the front door of the house wearing white jeans and a white sweater.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him while smiling sweetly at his child like antics.

Stating the obvious Spike said "I'm in the sun" while pointing up at the big orange ball in the sky.

"Yes I see that, are you planning on staying out there for the whole dream or did you want to talk to me at all?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer. Spike was up on the porch in an instant. He quickly put his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. Buffy giggled and said "Put me down, you silly vampire"

"Sorry" Spike said while putting Buffy down slowly in front of the opened door. 

"Come with me" Buffy said while taking Spike's hand and leading him over the threshold of the house. "I've really like what you guys have done with the place, I somehow expected it to be more messy with you living here." She continued to lead him through the house and down to the basement to Spike's room.

"Buffy, why are we down here?" Spike asked "Do you have more to tell me about how to get you back?"

"I've told you almost all I'm allowed to but I have faith that you will figure it out without any problems. I did want to tell you that once you do figure out what you have to do I will understand if you don't want to go through with it" Buffy replied while sitting down on Spike's bed

"Not go through with it? There's nothing I wouldn't do to bring you back" Spike said joining her on the bed.

"No more talk of the future, that's not why I brought you here" Buffy said while placing her fingers to Spike's lips to silence him. She reached over grabbed the guitar that was sitting in the stand at the end of Spike's bed and handed it to Spike.

Spike looked at the guitar with confusion written on his face "How did this get here, and how did you know about my guitar, this is mine, isn't it? It's a 1965 Gibson Dove, not very many were made you know"

"Uhh Spike I'm in a kind of all knowing state right now, I can read you mind, know what's in here" She said placing her hand on Spike's chest.

"Oh, ohhhhhh", realization hitting him "You know everything?" he said with his eyes going wide.

"Well, yeah, but don't worry, I haven't seen anything I disapprove of. In fact I'm seeing a lot of things that I very much approve of. I want you to sing to me, do that song you've had in your head all night"

"But I don't remember the words" Spike said flustered.

"Yes you do" Buffy reminded him

"Hey I do, how'd you do that?"

"I have many skills" Buffy said lightly

"Ok Xena, whatever you say" Spike kidded back. "Well, here goes" Spike said while balancing the guitar over his right knee.

__

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more that I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life,

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night 

In your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life,

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

"Oh Spike, that was beautiful" Buffy said through her tears

Spike quickly placed the guitar on the bed behind them and took Buffy's hand in his and said "It doesn't even compare to the beauty I see before me" as he kissed her gently.

"Spike?" Buffy asked meekly

"Yes, luv?"

"How can you love me, when I've been so horrible to you?"

"I don't blame you, it's more than natural to give you mortal enemy a hard time now and again, and you couldn't read my mind or see into my heart, until now that is. Do you see how much I adore you? my sweet"

Buffy nods and makes a sniffling noise.

"Well if this is the kind of reaction I'm going to get I'm going to have to go get my guitar out of storage for when you come back to me for real."

"Oooo, I like that idea. You could also get that Harley you've been hiding in the storage shed as well, motorcycles are way sexy."

"Hey! How did you know about my storage shed?" Spike inquired. Buffy gave him a look as if to say duh! "Oh yeah, all knowing, I forgot. I don't know if I should bring you back now, you're going to know all my secrets . . . . " Buffy smacked him on the arm. "Just kidding, you dreamgirls take everything so seriously"

"Spike, it's almost time for me to go. Would you sing me another song?" Buffy asked.

"I can think of other things to do with our free time" Spike said reaching around her waist and drawing her in close to him.

"Spike . . . " Buffy said warningly

"Ok, ok a song" he said quickly kissing her cheek for turning her loose and retrieving the guitar. "What would you like to hear?"

"Whatever you'd like to sing for me"

"Ok, give me a second . . . . , how about this one?"

__

I woke up to the sound of pouring rain

The wind would whisper and I'd think of you

And All the tears you cried they called my name

And when you needed me I came thru

Paint a picture of the days gone by

When love went blind and you made me see

I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes

So that I knew that you were there for me

Time after time you were there for me

Remember yesterday walking hand in hand

Love letters in the sand

I remember you

Thru the sleepless nights, thru every endless day

I wanna hear you say I remember you

We spent the summer with the top rolled down

Wish ever after would be like this

You said I love you babe without a sound

I said I give my life for just one kiss

Live for your smile and die for your kiss

Remember yesterday walking hand in hand

Love letters in the sand

I remember you

Thru the sleepless nights, thru every endless day

I wanna hear you say I remember you

We had our share of hard times but that's the price we pay

And thru it all we kept the promise that me made

I swear you'll never be lonely

I woke up to the sound of pouring rain

Washed away a dream of you

Nothing else could ever take you away

Because you will always be my dream come true

Oh my darlin I love you

Remember yesterday walking hand in hand

Love letters in the sand

I remember you

Thru the sleepless nights, thru every endless day

I wanna hear you say I remember you

Remember yesterday walking hand in hand

Love letters in the sand

I remember you

Thru all the sleepless nights, thru every endless day

I wanna hear you say I remember, I remember you

After the final note drifted off Spike shyly looked over to Buffy who was smiling brightly at him "You like?" he asked while he got up to put the guitar back in the stand.

"I love" Buffy said rising behind him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him pressing the side of her face into his back. Spike patted her hands before prying them loose so he could turn around to face her.

"Good" he said while tapping her on the nose, he then proceeded to brush his hand across her cheek, then under her hair to caress the back of her neck. "Buffy, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop the ritual from starting, I don't know what happened. I should have been able take that weasley demon but he just tossed me off the tower like I was nothing" Spike's eyes started to tear up. "It's all my fault, I failed you and the Nibblet" 

"Spike, you couldn't stop fate. This was meant to happen it was the work I had to do there was nothing you could do to stop any of this. Now there is work that you are meant to do. I don't regret what has happened and neither should you. Buffy then looked up like she was listening to something.

"It's time for me to go, listen quickly, you did good telling Giles about the chip tonight I know it couldn't have been easy for you, tomorrow's going to be a little tense with Xander but you saving his life tonight will help things. Also if you get stumped trying to find someone, read my journal, I talked to Angel a few days before the battle and I recorded what he told me, it will be helpful to you on your search. Remember no regrets" Buffy said hurriedly before she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Spike soundly.

When Spike opened his eyes he was lying in his bed, fully rested and ready for a day of researching. He looked down at the end of his bed to see if the guitar was still there, it wasn't. "Note to self, get guitar from storage shed before Buffy comes back" Spike said to the ceiling.

TBC . . . . . .

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html



	9. CHAPTER NINE (the plot thickens)

CHAPTER NINE (the plot thickens)

CHAPTER NINE (the plot thickens)

Spike sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge. He grabbed his cigarettes off the nightstand. He slowly shook out one cigarette and placed it between his lips that were still in the shape of a half grin as he was recalling last night's dream. He flung the pack back on the stand a picked up his zippo, slowly flipping it open and lighting the cigarette. "Spike, my boy" he said to himself, "time to crack the books" He got up and walked across the chest of drawers that held his clothes, he opened the third drawer down which held several pair of black jeans. He grabbed one pair, not caring which and then proceeded to grab a T-shirt from the drawer above it. With his clothes in hand he proceed to the bathroom grabbing a blue silk shirt from the closet on the way. He extinguished his cigarette and quickly brushed his teeth and hair and threw on the clothes. He headed up stairs dreading what he had to do next, wake up Dawn.

Once on the first floor he headed to the stairs quickly jogging up them. He knocked loudly on Dawn's bedroom door "Dawn, wakey, wakey" Spike yelled at the door. Spike waited for a response already knowing there wouldn't be one. He proceeded to knock harder on the door and yelled, "Get your prepubescent arse up, we have things to do!"

"What time is it?" Dawn sleepily whispered knowing Spikes supernatural hearing would be able to pick it up.

"It's one o'clock and blood well time to get up" Spike shouted through the door.

"Fine!, five more minutes and then I'll be down" Dawn said exasperated as she flung the covers off her pajama clad body.

"You better be, we have things to do" Spike shouted back as he headed down the hall approaching the door to Buffy's bedroom. He stood outside the door for a few minutes just looking at the knob. No one had been in the room since that night, he and Dawn had made everyone leave it be and not mess with any of Buffy's things. Now he was going to have to break his own rule to retrieve Buffy's journal. "Bugger it all" he finally said as he reached out and turned the knob pushing the door open and stepping inside. Luckily the blinds were drawn tight with only a small amount of sunlight coming in around the edges. "If I was Buffy's journal where would I be?" he asked aloud while looking around the room. "Boy, I've been talking to myself a lot lately. Isn't that a sign of insanity? Only if you answer yourself, bloody hell" he said while shaking his head at his own stupidity. He walked over and sat on the edge of Buffy's bed. He could still smell her shampoo wafting up from her pillow, he slowly ran his hand over the pillow while closing his eyes and picturing Buffy in his mind. Soon, he thought, she'll be back. He then opened the drawer on her nightstand and discovered her journal. Just as he was reaching in to get it he heard.

"What do you thing you're doing!" Dawn accused angrily from the doorway. "You know this room is off-limits, heck it was partially your idea!" Dawn started to tear up at the sight of Buffy's things.

Spike grabbed the journal and crossed the room to Dawn putting his arm around her. "It's okay Little Bit, I had another dream last night. Buffy said that we would need her journal to help with bringing her back"

"Oh" Dawn said while sniffling, "I guess it's alright then, did she say anything else?"

"Not much, come on let's get some lunch and head over to the shop" Spike said while guiding her out of the doorway and closing the door behind them. They quietly made their way back to the kitchen. Spike guided Dawn over to the kitchen table and sat her down. "Captain Crunch, ok?" Spike asked as he made his way to the cupboard.

"Yeah, it's fine, sorry I spazed on you"

"No problem, that's what good ol' Spike is here for" Spike shrugged while taking down two cereal bowls and the box of Captain Crunch. He grabbed two spoons and made his way back to the table setting out the dishes. He then went over to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk and a carton of blood while Dawn poured cereal into the two bowls. Spike walked back to the table and handed the milk carton to Dawn "Here you go" he said and then poured his carton of blood over his bowl of cereal.

"You are so gross, why can't you just drink you blood like a normal vampire?" Dawn asked while crinkling her nose and pouring her own milk over her cereal.

"Because if I did that I would be drinking my blood out of your neck" Spike replied matter of factly.

"Good point, carry on" Dawn said.

"By the way, since we are on the subject. My chip doesn't work anymore," Spike said in an off-handed manner.

"Yeah, I figured" Dawn said.

"You did?" Spike said a little taken back "How did you know?"

"Elementary my dear Watson, a couple of things clued me in" Dawn explained "First was the night in the cemetery after the funeral and I refused to go home and you threw me over your shoulder and carried me kicking and screaming back to the house, that one was kinda iffy because you weren't trying to hurt me but you were still forcing me to do something I didn't want to. The next time was a couple weeks ago, I don't even remember what I said, it was something smart-alecky and you biffed me on the back of the head. I knew then because Giles said you did that to Xander once and the hit hurt you more than Xander"

"Huh, good deductions Sherlock. I didn't even think about the chip in the cemetery. I didn't even figure out the chip didn't work till later that evening" Spike said proud of her for figuring out what none of the rest of them had. "Giles is telling the other's about it, this morning. That's why you got to sleep in"

"Didn't want to be around when Giles told Xander, huh?"

"Giles' idea, he said it would be easier this way" Spike shrugged. "We'll head that direction as soon as we get done with breakfast and you get dressed"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Morning" Willow said cheerily as she let herself and Tara in the shop.

"Top of the morning to ya" Xander replied while waving from his perch on top of the counter.

"Yes, good morning girls" Giles said raising his head from the book of prophesy he was reading.

"Where's Anya?" Tara asked

"She's in the restroom trying to compose herself" Giles answered sounding annoyed.

"Why, what happened?" Willow asked concerned.

"The mean boss man" Xander said while thumbing towards Giles "said he wasn't opening the shop today and therefore there will be a loss in profits" Xander expression was somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.

"Ohhhh" Tara and Willow said in unison as Anya re-entered the room looking peeved.

"Now that you are all here, there's something I need to tell you all" Giles said addressing the group "if you all could come over and sit down" everyone wandered towards the table and took their normal seats. "If you remember yesterday, Spike said he needed to talk to me after patrol, well he had some interesting news for us, and I thought it would be best if I was the one to tell you"

"What is it Giles? Is it something about Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Or Dawn?" Tara added.

"No, it was about himself. He informed me that his chip has been disabled ever since the night of the battle," Giles said bracing himself for the group's reaction.

Xander hopped up from his seat "What do you mean it's disabled" he said throwing his hands in the air. "Where's Dawn? Willow you need to get the uninvite spell ready, Anya hurry and go"

"Now just wait a bloody minute Xander" Giles interrupted.

"That's exactly what it will be, a BLOODY minute, we have to act fast no that he knows where on to him" Xander was speaking very fast and pacing.

"XANDER SIT" Anya said firmly and loudly and Xander hurriedly complied looking very sheepish. "I like Spike, he's funny and nice and he isn't nearly as evil as I used to be" Anya stated.

"Me too, I mean, I like Spike too" Tara stammered.

"The only reason, we're onto him Xander is because he told us about it himself, if he wanted us dead we already would be" Giles explained "In fact, you would have been dead last night if not for Spike, remember? He could have let the demon kill you and no one would have even blamed him"

"Well, yeah, but he's still a soulless demon and . . . ." Xander trailed off realizing Giles was correct.

"Soulless or not, he has choose to do good with his unlife and has given us much needed support. We wouldn't have last a week patrolling if it hadn't been for Spike. We are on a hellmouth with no slayer, you've seen the influx of demons we've had since Buffy's death. Like it or not we need Spike, he's also our only link to Buffy and seems to be the only way to bring her back" Giles explained then turned to Willow "You're being awfully quiet about this, don't you have anything to say?"

"I don't know anything, it wasn't me, I'm sure it quit working all by itself" Willow blurted out nervously.

"Willow, you naughty Wicca, what do you know" Xander asked.

Willow shifted her eyes to and from each member of the group as they stared at her like she had grown a second head. "Nothing, why would I know anything about breaking Spike's chip"

"You do know something, I insist you tell us, it might be helpful" Giles demanded.

"Well you guys remember when I communicated with Spike, telepathically during the battle? Well I kinda remember hearing a pop and I felt a little jolt when I did it, but I didn't realize what it was until just now. I think, that maybe, through no fault of my own, brokespikeschip" she explained running all her words together.

"Well that is a better, theory, than Spikes" Giles said "He thinks it was when he got hit in the head with a brick"

Xander started laughing and it was his turn to get starred at "What, you can't tell me that Spike getting hit in the head with that brick wasn't funny. I mean not at the time because the world was ending but thinking back now HA that was helllllarious" Xander explained. "Ok what do we do now?" Xander said trying to change the subject. "What's our policy on soulless demons being a Scooby?"

"I vote, we do nothing," Anya said. "Nothing has changed, he hasn't had a chip this entire time and we need him so that our fiancés don't get dead and ruin up coming weddings and we need him to bring Buffy back so that I don't have to sit in an old yucky car everynight" Anya finished nodding very proud of her own logic.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Anya, but I agree" Willow stated and Tara nodded in agreement.

"Fine, we keep the status quo, but dead boy better keep his fangs away from my neck and you guys necks, well everyone's necks for that matter"

"I don't think that will be a problem he hasn't even tried to feed from a human this entire time" Giles explained

"Good" Xander said just as the phone rang and Anya hopped up to answer it.

"The Magic Shop, we put the hocus in your pocus." Anya said cheerfully into the phone. "Oh it's just you, I thought you were a customer, hold on. Giles it's for you, it's Spike" Anya held out the phone for Giles to take.

Giles walked over to the counter and took the phone "Thank you, Anya" then into the phone "Yes, Spike? Did you need something? . . . . Yes everything is fine here, you and Dawn can come over at anytime now. Yes I've found an interesting prophecy I think maybe in reference to Angel . . . . What's so funny? . . . . Who said I'd say that? . . . .ok, then we'll discuss it when you get here . . . . right" Giles finished and hung up the phone and addressed the others "Well, they're on their way, lets everyone" Giles said looking directly at Xander "try to act normal when they get here".

"What! Don't look at me, I am Mr. Normal remember, the only normal one in the bunch" Xander said trying to sound shocked but not accomplishing it very well.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A half hour later Dawn bursts in the front door holding it open for a smoldering Spike who ran in behind her with a smoking blanket held over his head. Dawn shut the door quickly behind him locking it and Spike threw the blanket on the floor by the door. "So what's new?" Spike said trying to act his normal cocky self and not quite pulling it off.

Everyone was sitting around the table each of them intently studying a book except for Willow who was surfing the internet. They tried to act uninterested in Spike and act normal but he could sense their nervousness and the quickening of their hearts. He could smell it, it was fear. He tried not to let it bother him, but it did. They had been mates for over a month now, working together, slaying together and their fear hurt him. "I'm going to head up and get the books I was working on" Spike said as he hurried past the group and raced up the ladder to the loft.

"Good one guys" Dawn hissed quietly. "Why don't you just put giant crosses around your necks or something" Spike just smiled a little at Dawn chastising the group.

"Sorry, Dawny, we didn't mean to" Xander whispered "We'll try to be better."

"You better" Dawn said as she took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Spike then appeared at the top of the ladder with his arms full of books. He slid all the books to one arm and grasped the edge of the ladder with the other he then swung around and slid down one side of the ladder with a ain't I cool smirk on his face. "So Giles lets have a look at that prophesy you were telling me about" Spike said as he plopped the books down on the table with a thud and took a seat.

"Yes, it's in the codex" he said reaching for the book in the middle of the table. "It's not really clear, you know how these things are but it talks of a fallen slayer and the vampire with an inner light that loves her. It must by Buffy and Angel."

"Yeah, she said that you'd say that" Spike said with a cocky grin on his face and he propped his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head.

"Who did?" Anya asked.

"Buffy did, in my dream the other day. She said to look in the book to find a prophesy and for me not to believe Giles when he said it was about Angel because it was actually about moi" Spike said gesturing to himself.

"Oh, I see" Giles said a little disappointed that his interpretation was wrong.

"So what does it say about this wonderful vamp?" Spike asked as he put his feet back on the floor and got into attention paying mode.

"Like I said it's not really clear, it says that the Priests of the Order of Life could cause the rebirth of the Chosen One if the vampire with the inner light who loves her can conquer the demon whose eggs are the giver of life. With the eggs, the head of the demon mother and the essence of her sister daughter the priests can perform a ceremony which will make the chosen one be reborn out of the ashes of the vampires old love." Giles finally concluded.

Spike clenched his jaw realizing what must be done, "Let's get on with it then," he said stiffly.

"But there is so much we don't know yet, like who these monks are" Giles said.

"Those are the monks that made Dawn" Spike answered quickly.

"But Glory killed them all" Tara stated.

"Doubtful, she probably just killed the local sect. Willow you'll need to get on the computer and see if you can locate their home temple" Spike said to Willow who immediately started typing on her laptop.

"We still have to find out which demon whose eggs are the giver of life and" Giles continued.

"Ghora demon, lives in the sewer on the north end of town" Dawn piped in. Everyone except Spike turned and looked at Dawn like she was the demon in question. "What, I've always told you guys that I know things, you just never listen to me"

"What else do you know about this demon? Giles asked visibly upset that Dawn has this sort of knowledge.

Spike interrupts, "Reptile type demon with three heads, I can take care of it. Anything else I'd like to get started"

"Ok, and I assume the sister daughter is Dawn and her essence would be a blood sample" Giles continued.

"It's always the blood" Xander mumbles almost to himself.

"What about this reference to dust? We have to know every piece of the prophesy if we are going to succeed" Giles finished.

Spike continued to clench and unclench his jaw and said quietly "It's Dru" his eyes going hard as he said her name.

TBC . . . . . 


	10. CHAPTER TEN (Surprises south of the bor...

CHAPTER TEN

Subtitles will be in parenthesis.

CHAPTER TEN (Surprises south of the border) 

Spikes revelation sent the room into silence. All the scoobies where shifting their eyes everywhere but to Spike. Dawn was the first to speak up "Maybe there is some other way" she began.

"No" Spike said getting up. "There's no other way, this is it. Let's get started" he said in a very serious tone and began barking out orders. "Dawn, I want you to go to pick me up dinner and bring back enough to last me until day after tomorrow" Dawn just nodded. "Red, you get jacked in and find out where those monks are, if you can make contact find out what else we need to do for them to perform their ritual and see if you can get them to come here to do it. Do you think you could do some sort of spell to keep Drusilla from know that I'm coming?"

"That's a hard one, but I'll try" Willow said

"Xander, you Giles and I are going to go kill us a Ghora demon, go grab the tranquilizer gun, a couple of those big axes from the training room and a couple large duffel bags." Spike continued with his orders.

"Check" Xander said as he scrambled up and headed to the back.

"Dawn, why don't you head out" Spike said

"K, I'll be back in a few" Dawn replied as she headed towards the door.

"What can I do?" Tara asked the agitated vampire.

"Just help Red, to find those monks and a spell" Spike said.

Tara nodded and went over to where Willow was working on her laptop; they began talking quietly together.

"Why do you need Xander and Giles to help you kill the demon? Can't you do it by yourself?" Anya asked.

"There's three heads and the eggs to carry back" Spike explained.

"Oh" Anya said, "What should I do?"

"You keep an eye on Dawn and help Red if she needs it" Spike explained calmly as Xander re-entered the room with the requested equipment.

"Spike, could we please talk in the back?" Giles finally spoke up. Spike just nodded and followed Giles into the training room.

"So Rupert, what did you want to talk about?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spike, have you given any thought that you don't know where Drusilla is?" Giles asked.

"I know where she is, it was in Buffy's journal. She found out from Angel a few days before . . . " Spike trailed off.

"Oh, you've read Buffy's journal then?" Giles asked a little shocked. "When did this happen? Last time I checked we weren't allowed to touch any of Buffy's things or enter her room" Giles continue sounding a little perturbed. 

"Yeah well, the last part of it anyway. I had another dream last night. Buffy told me there would be information in it that I would need. I guess she was right, again." Spike said visibly shaken at the thought of what he was going to have to do.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Giles asked softly laying his hand on Spikes shoulder.

Spike shrugged it off, "Well killing a woman that I loved for over a century won't be exactly the high light of my day but since that's the only way I will bloody well do what ever I have to" Spike said sternly "And I would appreciate it if we didn't have to talk it to death before hand. Now lets go kill that god forsaken demon and get it over with." Spike stated as he turned and returned to the others while Giles followed along meekly behind knowing that Spike was hurting inside but also knowing that there was nothing anyone could do to help.

When Spike entered the room, he saw that Dawn had returned "Thanks Little bit" he said while patting her on the head. "Can you do me another favor?" Spike asked.

"Sure anything I can do to help" Dawn replied.

"Run out to the car and grab Buffy's journal for me" Spike asked and Dawn nodded and turned to do as she was asked. "Thanks"

"Spike, how much tranquilizer should we use?" Xander asked

"How much do you have?" Spike asked, then continued on. "Just put in as much as you can in each bolt"

"Sure thing Captain Fang" Xander said mock saluting him.

Spike chuckled silently just a bit at Xander "I guess I have been a little on the bossy side, huh?"

"Just a little, but you doing a good job. We're going to have Buffy back in no time now" Xander offered sincerely.

"I hope so," Spike said quietly as Dawn returned with the journal. "Thanks Dawn, I'm just going to go find a quiet place to read for a few minutes then we can go" Spike said as he headed to the training room.

In the training room Spike flopped down on the couch propping his head on one end and his feet on the other and opened up the journal and began to read:

__

Well Angel just called, checking up on me for the first time after the funeral. Things just aren't the same anymore between us. If I didn't know better I'd swear he has a crush or Cordy, but that's good, he needs someone in his life. I'm sure she would never give him a true happiness moment, she'd ruin it by telling him his hair looked stupid or his sheets didn't match his comforter or something like that. I really need to see if Willow could somehow anchor his soul permanently so that he could have a normal relationship with someone. He was furious when I told him about the Me-bot, I thought he was going to drive down here tonight and stake Spike but I convinced him that Spike has turned into a genuine good guy and his heroics with Glory had proved that once and for all. I personally think he was just upset he hadn't thought of it first. I had better not drop in for a visit and find a Me-bot in LA, geesh men! He did have some interesting information about Darla and Drusilla. I still can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to bring back that blonde bitch from whatever hell she was in. Anywho, I guess her and Drusilla got into an argument over something, he wasn't really clear what about and they split up. Darla was headed to New York, like that place doesn't have enough problems, and Drusilla was headed Tijuana with some demon she had picked up at a demon karoke bar, who heard of such a thing? I know the girl is crazy, but I don't know why she picks up these skanky demons when she could be with Spike. Oh yeah, I guess she can't be with him anymore. He kinda put an end to that one when he kicked her to the curb because of me, I don't blame him, he could do much better than that crazy vamp. I don't know what I'm going to do with that bleached vamp. I'll think about it later, right now Dawn and I are going to go check on Willow and Tara. Dawn blames herself so much for what happened to Tara and I just don't know how to comfort her about it, I wish Mom was here . . . . .

"Spike?" Xander stuck his head in the door "We're ready when you are" he said.

Spike flipped the journal closed and got up and said "Let's go"

. . . . . . .

Giles, Xander and Spike arrived with their equipment just outside the Ghora's lair. Spike took one of the tranquilizer guns and handed the other two to Giles and Xander and whispered "It just in there" he nodded towards the entrance. "There is some good rock coverage, we just pop in, use the rocks as shields and start hitting her with the tranq darts I don't expect they will have much effect but hopefully it will slow her down a little so I can go in and take care of it without getting banged up too much. I don't want you two to get into striking range unless something goes wrong" Giles and Xander just nodded and followed Spike in. 

Once all of them were in position they started shooting their darts into the sleeping reptilian. To the men's surprise the darts didn't even wake it up. Spike just shrugged and whispered "Must have tough skin, Watcher how long do you think it will take for the drugs to start working?"

"When we used them on Oz it only took a few seconds but he was a mammal type beast this is a reptile, I have no idea how long before it takes effect or how long it will last" Giles whispered back.

"We'll just give it a few seconds" Spike said then I'm going in. "Ok here goes" Spike said as he crept out from behind the rocks and made his way stealthy across the chamber to the still sleeping creature. He looked back at Xander and Giles and shrugged and began to raise the axe when the creature suddenly sprang to life with one of it's head ripping the axe right out of Spike unsuspecting hands and flinging it behind them. "Blood hell!" Spike exclaimed as he dodged under one of the heads dropping into a roll and bouncing up on the other side of the beast. As he rolled he had pulled the hunting knife he kept in his boot out and it was in his hand as he returned to his feet and launched himself on the back of the beast stabbing it and twisting the knife where the three necks converged into the body he then jumped back as two of the heads turned to attack him. The middle head never turned to attack instead it fell lifelessly to the floor with a thud. Spike meanwhile was back peddling trying to retrieve the axe that he had lost. He spotted it behind a rock just as the two remaining heads thrust towards him. He dove towards the axe grabbing it with both hands as he somersaulted over the ax coming back to his feet in one smooth movement with the ax in his hands. He spun and ran using his momentum to carry him up the wall so that he was parallel to the ground, he continued around until he launched himself away from the wall spinning so that he hit the one head in back of the neck with his feet knocking it all the way to the ground so that Spike was now standing on top of the one head. On the way down he had cleanly sliced off the other head as he passed it on the way down. The detached head thumped against the ground and the neck spouted green blood that splattered all the way across the cavern to where Xander and Giles where watching opened mouthed at the scene that was unfolding before them. Spike then used the axe to separate the head he was standing on from the body before it had time to regain its senses. Spike hopped off the creature and finished the job by cutting the last remain head off the creature and yelled over to his two dumbfounded compadres "You guys gonna help me collect this stuff or what?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette.

Giles and Xander walked slowly across the cavern with the duffel bags in hand to help collect the heads and eggs. "Tell me something, Spike" Xander asked coming out of his stupor. "Why exactly have we been helping you patrol all this time if you could handle yourself like that? I mean that was just as good as Buffy."

"Well, you guys needed something to do to keep your minds occupied and off of Buffy now didn't you?" Spike replied easily "Besides you guys already knew that I was pretty close to Buffy's equal, every fight we ever had ended up in a draw, remember"

"I guess we just didn't think . . ." Giles trailed off deep in thought.

"Yeah well, sundown is in a half hour and I want to be on the road by then so lets get this stuff and get back to the house so I can pick up a few things for the trip." Spike said as they hurriedly packed the duffels and headed down the sewers back towards the DeSoto. They drove straight over to the house and Spike ran in under the cover of his blanket. It was only slightly smoking as dusk was settling in. He returned to the car 10 minutes later with a small suitcase and small cooler in hand, glad that the sun was already set. He has spent way too much time in the sun for one day. The three men drove back to the store in silence.

Spike carried the duffel bags into the shop and put them in the big deep freeze in the back with the perishable magic supplies.

"So how'd it go?" Willow asked Xander and Giles who was carrying Spikes cooler.

"It was so cool, you should have seen Spike, it was amazing. I am soooo glad he is on our side now" Xander exclaimed.

"Yes it was quite impressive" Giles agreed as Spike re-entered the front of the store carrying the blood that he had retrieved from the back.

"Thanks Dawn" Spike said indicating the cartons of blood. Dawn just nodded not saying anything. Spike then turned to Willow "Did you find out anything, Red?" he asked as he started packing the blood into the cooler.

"Actually I did, Tara and I already cast the spell, you should be undetected until you get there but she might still be able to read your mind once she sees you.

"That'll work, anything else, about the monks?"

"Yeah, there is a small sect of the same monks that live in the desert in Arizona outside of Vegas if you can believe that. They have their own website!" Willow said excited as she turned her laptop around so the others could see the home page she was looking at. It has a large green glowing ball in the middle of the screen and was going through a Flash segment.

"Uhg I hate flash sites, hit the skip intro button, will ya" Spike said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, I thought it was kinda neat" Willow said clicking away the offending screen. "Anyway they have some contact information but I thought that Giles should probably be the one to contact them. I'll just print it out for you Giles"

"You're right" he said to Willow and then turned to Giles "see if you can get them to come here or arrange for us to go there, whatever you have to do" I figure I'll be gone for about two days, one for the drive down and find her and one to take care of business and drive back. It would be nice if the monks were here when I returned"

"I'll do my best, I'm sure they will cooperate after I explain the prophesy" Giles stated.

"Good, well I'm off then" Spike said.

Dawn who had been silent the entire time flung herself in to Spike's arms crying much to Spikes chagrin "Be careful, Spike, I can't lose anyone else"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about me Nibblet, I'm going to be just fine, you'll see. Have Xander tell you what a bad ass I am and how I killed that demon today, then you'll realize no flaky ex of mine will be a problem." Spike reassured her with a hug and headed out the door.

He climbed into the DeSoto and put a cigarette in his mouth started the engine and lit the cigarette. Then he peeled rubber and flipped a U-turn and headed south out of town. As he approached the city limits he thought 'should I?, I am supposed to be a goodie goodie now, eh to hell with it' he thought to himself as he barreled over the "You are now leaving Sunnydell" sign and cranked up the radio expecting to hear a song from his favorite radio station blaring from the speakers instead of that he heard Brittney Spears singing "Oops I did it again" Spike just chucked and said "Note to self: Remind Nibblet not to mess with a man's stereo." He said as he quickly popped the Billy Idol tape into the cassette silencing the bubble gum sounds radiating from the stereo and replaced them with a Rebel Yell.

A couple hours later the Desoto pulled up to the Mexican border, and joined the long line of people trying to get across to Tijuana. "Bloody hell, this is bloody ridiculous. Only Dru would decide to hole up in a bloody tourist trap. Finally it was Spikes turn at the border. He rolled down his window and handed his ID to the officer. "Buenas Noche" Spike said losing all hint of his English accent. The officer just took a look at the California State Driver's license and his insurance card, handed them back and waved Spike through. Spike drove on past and speed on into the night wanting to cross the last few miles as quickly as possible which was hard to do in all the traffic. Spike deviated from the flow of traffic as soon as he reached the city limits. He got on the back streets and headed toward a hotel he remembered from years ago that he hoped was still in business.

It was still in business, boy was it in business, it was now a vampiric brothel. It'll work for one night, he said to himself as he grabbed his satchel and cooler and headed up the front stairs and entered the building. He was greeted my several vampire women who seemed very happy to see him and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "¡Échese para atrás! (back off!) Spike said angrily. The women quickly withdrew their hands and Spike continued in a gentler tone "¿Quién está a cargo aquí? (Who's in charge here?)" Spike asked. None of the girls said anything but one of them pointed to a door to the left. "Gracias" Spike said as headed towards the door and knocked.

"Entra" he heard from the other side so Spike opened the door and walked in to see "Oh bloody hell, what next!" Spike said as he dropped his bag and cooler and started pacing back and forth in front of the door. "What do you Powers want from me?" Spike shouted at the ceiling "How much is a man supposed to take!" he ranted to the Powers that Be if they were listening.

TCB . . . . .

(Author's note: sorry about another cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself anywho, I'm thinking about having another song in the next chapter and I was just wanting to get some feedback on it. If you guys thought it was really stupid last time I may not do it again but if you liked it I will. Thanks and let me know. [Taulmaril@fanfiction.net][1])

   [1]: mailto:taulmaril@fanfiction.net



	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN (Faces from the Past)

CHAPTER ELEVEN (Faces from the past)

*Authors note: I added another song, please don't hate me. Like last time if you want to hear it you will have to trudge on over to my website to read the story [http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html][1] and once again don't forget to come back here to review. Thanks for listening.

Disclaimer: See chapter one for full disclaimer, added for this chapter the Song Every Rose has it's Thorn by Poison (slightly altered to fit the whims of the author, namely me J )

CHAPTER ELEVEN (Faces from the past)

"Of all the wankers I could have run into" Spike said shaking his head in disbelief. "You know what, just forget it! I'll just go to the Plaza and spend the two hundred bucks a night, I can afford it" Spike said mostly to himself while gathering up his things that he had dropped.

"Well if it isn't Hostile 17, is this any way to treat an old friend?" Riley said as he was casually reaching for the crossbow that sat on his desk and firing the bolt quickly at Spike. Spike once again dropped his things and turned sideways as he plucked the bolt out of the air easily and snapped it in two. In one quick leap Spike was standing before the shocked man. Spike snatched the crossbow and crushed it easily.

"Let's not make this difficult." Spike said using every ounce of will power he possessed not to reach out and rip Riley's blonde head from his body. "I'm just going to find another establishment to stay at and I will be out of town tomorrow, just stay out of my way until then" Spike said harshly as he narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Oooo, big talk from the neutered vamp," Riley said as he pushed Spike on the chest knocking him back a step.

"You really don't want to do this Soldier Boy" Spike warned as he planted his feet to wait for an attack.

"Not Soldier Boy anymore, have you ever heard the term Dishonorable Discharge?" Riley asked as he was reaching around behind his back looking for his spare stake. "Yeah, it seems, the government doesn't like my tactics anymore, called me too much of a wild card" he finished as he brought the stake out of his waist band and started towards Spike. "It's time to finish what I started, back in Sunnydale"

"I tried to warn you" Spike said as he grabbed Riley by his stake hand and twisted himself under and flipped Riley over his shoulder with Riley landing hard on his back on the floor. In the same movement Spike moved so that he was standing with one boot on the floor the other pressed on Riley's neck. Spike still held Riley by the wrist. "Drop the stake" Spike said.

"Wait a minute" Riley gasped out. "You can't"

"I can" Spike interrupted "now drop it" he said indicating the stake still in Riley's grasp.

Riley tried to struggle momentarily before Spike applied more pressure to his wrist, which made an audible popping noise as the bones started to crack. Riley screamed out in pain and dropped the stake. Spike removed his foot from Riley's throat and kicked the stake across the room and released Riley's now broken wrist. Riley scrambled backwards as fast as he could from his current position. "How? When?" Riley asked in shock.

"Doesn't matter, like I said I'll be leaving tomorrow, just stay out of my way if you want to live." Spike replied as he headed back to the door gathering his things as he went and lighting a cigarette.

"I heard about Buffy" Riley said through clenched teeth. "Are you responsible for that, if you are I will find out and I'll be after you"

Spike just turned, removed the cig from his mouth and gave Riley his signature cockier than thou look as he said "Buffy is dead and there is nothing" Spike said stressing the next word "_you_ can do about that, I suggest that if you want to live out your miserable existence here with your whores you will stay the hell out of California and stay out of my way. The only reason you're not dead now is because of Buffy's memory but a guy can only be sentimental for so long. I suggest you don't push your luck" Spike said as he took another drag from his cigarette and turned his back to Riley and walked out of brothel muttering "pillock".

Spike then drove across to the better side of town and waltzed into the Plaza Hotel and got himself a room. A few minutes later after tipping the bellboy Spike shut the door to his suite. He took off his coat and tossed it onto the nearest chair "I should have just done this to start with" he mumbled to himself as he flopped down on the king sized bed and opened the drawer on the night stand retrieving the phone book. As he was flipping through the yellow pages he thought to himself 'a hundred years of saving and investing, it's about time I started using some of it, I have to remember to thank Peaches for setting that up all those years ago' "Ah ha!" he said aloud "that's where she'll be" he said flipping the book shut and grabbing his cooler and putting the contents into the mini-bar save one carton which he put in the microwave just above the refrigerator and hit the start button. 'After dinner' Spike thought sadly 'I'll find her' the realization of what he was really here to do was starting to sink in.

. . . . . . 

Spike was walking in the shadows in an alley behind a nightclub called Diablo El Bailar (Dancing Devil). He spotted the back entrance of the club and quietly let himself in and made his way to the interior of the club. It didn't take long for Spike to spot Drusilla. She was slow dancing with someone in the middle of the dance floor while everyone else in the club was hopping around to a funky Latin beat. Spike took a seat in the very back of the club in the darkness where he wouldn't be spotted to watch, he needed to follow her back to wherever she was staying. She spun around gracefully to the music as she turned Spike noticed that her dance partner wasn't exactly an active participant in the dancing, the poor sap was already dead. His pale head lolled to the side exposing two holes and a small trickle of blood as Drusilla continue to spin.

A waitress approached the table where Spike sat and asked "Puedo conseguirle cualquier cosa?" (Can I get you anything?)

"Sí tráigame una cerveza" (Yeah, bring me a beer) Spike said handing the woman a few bills his eyes never leaving the dancing vampiress. The waitress nodded and headed to the bar and returned quickly with a cheap bottle of beer and handed it to Spike who mumbled "Gracias". He slowly nursed his beer and watched Dru dance with the corpse, unsure of how much time had passed since he arrived because he was lost in memories of yesteryear. Suddenly Drusilla lost interest in her partner and let him slide silently to the floor. She moved slowly towards the bar in a way that made her look like she was almost floating. At the bar she slipped her arms around a tall dark haired vampire and kissed him soundly. Spike slowly got up and got closer so that he could hear their conversation making sure to stick to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"Did you have fun my queen" the Mexican vampire spoke in a rough broken English.

"Oh Raul, It was the most fun, his blood gushed like fireflies and danced like angels" Drusilla replied "I want to play with my kitten now" she finished in a pout.

"Your kitten is dead mi nina" Raul replied "and we have plans for the American who killed Miguel and took over the business, remember, mi amor (my love). You wanted to bathe in his blood"

"Tsc, Tsc" Drusilla said waving her finger at the man in front of her "The stars say to stay away, I'm going to play with my kitten"

"Fine, I'll take care of the gringo myself, you go ahead and play with your kitten" Raul replied. "I will avenge the death of my sire" Raul said to the four other Mexican vampires as they headed for the front door with Drusilla floating along after. Unbeknownst to the group Spike was also following along silently. Once outside, Raul kissed Drusilla and sent her up the street to the left while he and his gang went to the right.

Spike waited until Drusilla had quite a lead and then stepped out of the club to follow her. She only walked for a few blocks but it took quite a little time because she kept stopping to talk to the stars or to dance in the moonlight. She finally reached a little abandoned hacienda and she went inside. Spike watched her from under the cover of a tree across the street. Not long after Drusilla entered the building she appeared on a balcony on the second floor still dancing but this time holding her kitten that had long since expired. A single tear slid down Spike's cheek as he stealthy backed away from the tree and down the alley behind him. Once out of her range of vision Spike broke out in a run towards the brothel swearing at himself the entire way.

After a few block of running he snuck up on Raul and his buddies sitting on a car parked two blocks away from Riley's establishment. They were obviously making plans and bragging about how they were going to squash the insolent human. 'I should just stay out of it' Spike thought to himself. 'Riley made his bed he should just lie in it' Spike thought some more as the vampires started making their way to the house. 'Damn it' Spike cursed himself before stepping out of the shadows.

"Tan donde es usted hombres dirigidos?" (So, where are you men headed?) Spike asked as he stepped in front of the group effectively halting them. He lit a cigarette calmly.

"Ninguno de su negocio, ahora sale de la manera". (None of your business, now get out of the way.) Raul nearly shouted, flustered that someone had the nerve to stop him.

"No hay razon mara molestarse, solo preguntaba" (No sense in getting mad, I was just asking) Spike replied shrugging before tossed his newly lit cigarette away and he drew back and punched Raul in the face knocking him to the ground. Spike then whipped out two stakes and quickly took out the two vampires on either side of where Raul had been standing. They hadn't even had time to register what was going on before their dust flew in the wind. The next two behind them had a slight chance to prepare as the one on the right tried to take a swing at Spike. Spike easily ducked under the swing and popped up behind the stumbling vamp to plunge his stake through the back of the vamp. Raul was beginning to get some of his bearing back and started to rise. Spike helped his assent by kicking him under the chin knocking him up into the other vampire that was still standing knocking both of them to the ground. Spike then reached into the folds of his coat retrieving the sword that Giles had made him bring. Spike lazily spun the sword in his hand, liking the feel of the weapon. As Raul and his companion untangled themselves and were starting to rise again Spike spun around swinging the sword out wide cleanly taking off both vampires heads in one stroke. Spike returned the sword to its sheath that was strapped inside his coat, shaking his head in disbelief still not knowing why he stopped them from killing the nancy boy, or why he wasn't killing him himself for that matter. Spike headed back to the Plaza, head down, 'tomorrow night was going to be a long night' he thought downtrodden by what he had to do, 'I wish Buffy was here'. Even the thoughts of dreaming did nothing to cheer him up this time. Once back in his room he quickly did some sun proofing and stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He tossed and turned for almost a half and hour before he drifted off.

. . . . . . 

"Where are we this time?" Spike asked aloud as he looked around. It was nighttime and he was standing in a grove of trees. "Buffy?" Spike asked hopefully still looking around and this time spotting a light coming from the west so he started walking towards it. When he reached the edge of the woods he saw her. Buffy was sitting on a blanket in a clearing next to a small campfire. She was wearing white shorts and a white tank top and was holding his guitar and strumming it slowly. She hadn't looked up to see he had entered the clearing. Spike was about to say something to her when she started singing.

__

They both lie silently still in the dead of the night.

Although they both lie close together they feel miles apart inside.

Was it something they said or something they did?

Did their words not come out right?

Though he tried not to hurt you, though he tried.

But I guess that's why they say ev'ry rose has its thorn,

just like ev'ry night has its dawn.

Just like ev'ry cowboy sings his sad, sad song

ev'ry rose has its thorn

Listen to our favorite song playing on the radio

hear the D.J. say love's a game of easy come and easy go.

But I wonder does he know, has he ever felt like this?

And I know that you'd be right now

if I could've let you know somehow.

I guess ev'ry rose has its thorn,

just like ev'ry night has its dawn.

Just like ev'ry cowboy sings his sad, sad song 

ev'ry rose has its thorn 

Though it's been a while now

you can still feel so much pain.

Like the knife that cuts you, the wound heals,

but the scar, that scar remains

No one could have saved your love that night no matter what they say 

Instead of making love you both made your separate ways.

Now I hear she's found somebody new

and that shouldn't mean that much to you.

To hear you tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife.

I guess ev'ry rose has its thorn, just like

ev'ry night has its dawn.

Just like ev'ry cowboy sings his sad, sad song

ev'ry rose has its thorn

"Buffy?" Spike asked.

Buffy finally looked up from her spot near the fire. "Good you're here, come sit with me" she said while patting the blanket next to her.

Spike obeyed and walked over taking a seat "I didn't know you could play guitar" he said as he was staring into the fire.

"Oh, I don't, it just one of those all knowing dreamy things, Spike we need to talk" Buffy said seriously. Spike turned his sad eyes to Buffy but said nothing.

"Spike I don't want you to kill Drusilla" Buffy said flatly.

Spike's eyes go wide and his eyebrows shot up in surprise "But Buffy, it's the only way"

Buffy interrupted him "No, I don't want you hurting like this, it's not fair. I gave up my life willingly, I don't want to break your heart to bring me back"

"But Buffy you are my heart" Spike said as he took her hand. "Drusilla and I spent many years together but in all those years I never knew what true love was, I didn't know that until you. I'm not going to tell you that it won't be hard, but it would be so much harder to go on living without you, luv."

"I just don't want you to regret your decision and resent me later" Buffy said sadly "I don't have the greatest track record with men, they always leave me"

"Not going to happen here, pet" Spike said sincerely "Think about it luv, you died and I'm still here trying to win your affections." As he finished Spike pulled Buffy into his lap to cuddle her.

Buffy's eyes started to tear up "Just look at me, I was trying to comfort you and you ended up taking care of me"

"Well you better get used to it, I plan on taking care of you for a good long time" he said before kissing her slowly.

As they broke apart Buffy sighed quietly "Oh Spike" as she slipped out of his lap and laid down on her side facing the fire. She held her hand out to him "Hold me?" Spike slowly crawled behind her lying down and putting his arm around her waist. Buffy snuggled her back to his chest and threaded her fingers through his. Neither of them said a word and both drifted off to sleep content to be holding on to each other and neither wanting the dream to end.

Several hours later Spike felt Buffy's lips brush against his own and heard her say goodbye. When Spike opened his eyes he was back in his hotel room and he could sense that dusk was approaching. He sat up in bed, swinging his feet down to the floor, he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand and lit a cigarette with shaky hands "'Tis a far better thing I do than I have ever done before" he mumbled sleepily to himself as he tried to prepare mentally for the task at hand.

TBC . . .

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html



	12. CHAPTER TWELVE (Freeing her spirit)

CHAPTER TWELVE (Freeing her spirit)

CHAPTER TWELVE (Freeing her spirit)

Just after sunset Spike made his way down to the lobby of the Plaza with his things. His jaw was set and there was a look of determination on his face as he went through the revolving doors out into the hot night. He lit a cigarette to help calm his nerves as he put his belonging in the trunk of the Desoto save one small duffel bag, which he slung over his shoulder as he walked a slow and steady pace that led him to the street in front of Drusilla's hacienda. Spike stood leaning against a light post right outside the door while he finished his cigarette. Just as he took his last drag and flipped the cig to the ground Drusilla appeared on the balcony and smiled down to him. Spike let the smoke billow out of his mouth slowly as he looked up at the balcony out of the corner of his eye.

"My Spike, the whispering has started. I can hear them. I know why you are here, don't be afraid" Drusilla said in her sing song voice.

Spike just looked up at her standing in the moonlight, his eyes holding all the sadness of his unbeating heart. He took a deep unneeded breath as he launched himself at building quickly scaling up the trellis of roses that was propped up against the side of the building, snagging one on the way. As he hopped over the edge of the balcony, he held out the rose to her "My pet" he whispered as he looked into her deep brown eyes as he set the duffel bag down behind him.

Drusilla took the flower from Spike outreached hand "It will be beautiful in a few days when the life has left it wilted and black" she said as she ran the bloom across her neck.

"Dru, you said you knew why I was here?" Spike asked.

"Yes the fairy ladies told me, they were mean and wouldn't let me nibble them" Drusilla pouted "and I was ever so hungry".

"What did the naughty fairy ladies tell you" Spike inquired curiously as caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"They said that my Spike was coming to set me free to the stars" she said holding her arms up into the air and twirling around slowly making her dress flutter around her legs. "They said I could dance in the moonlight forever and live with my family the stars. The stars are twinkling to welcome me," she said happily. "Do you think they will like my dress?"

"You're beautiful Dru, they will love you just as much as I do" Spike said looking down.

Drusilla ran one finger down the side of Spike face to his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking in her eyes "Don't be sad, my love, be happy for me, it's time" Drusilla finished sounding saner than she had ever sounded in the past hundred years. Slowly Drusilla ran her hand back behind Spike's neck and stepped closer to him "Time to say our goodbye" she said as she leaned closer.

"Good bye, Dru" Spike whispered as he leaned towards the vampiress and brushed his lips slowly across hers. As the kiss deepened tears began to slip from Spike's closed eyes. Slowly he retrieved a stake from his duster pocket and plunged it into the heart of his dark princess whose eyes sprang open.

It that split second she whispered "Thank you" before dissolving into a pile of dust at Spikes feet with the rose landing softly on top of the pile wilting instantly.

Spike fell to his knees staring at the dust through his tears for several silent minutes until his tears dried. He then grasped behind himself to get the duffel bag. From the duffel bag he pulled a black porcelain burial urn. Respectfully he gathered the dust and sealed the urn returning it to the bag. "Rest well, my sweet" he said to the sky. Taking another unneeded breath he made his way back down to the street and headed back to the DeSoto. There was still plenty of time to get back to Sunnydale tonight.

He drove as quickly as possible through the heavy traffic back to the border, when he crossed over he grabbed his cell phone from the passenger seat and pressed the number one speed-dial. It rang five times before the answering machine picked up and he heard his own voice saying, "You have reached the home of the Big Bad et. al. leave a message if you dare" Spike pressed the end button on the phone chuckling slightly that no one had yet noticed he changed the answering machine greeting two weeks ago. The one Red had done had no pizzazz at all.

He then hit the number two speed-dial, which rang twice, before he heard. "Magic Box, Willow speaking"

"Good, Red, it me" Spike said "I'm on my way back, I'm about 3 hours out"

"Did you, I mean is it, uhh what I'm trying to say is could" Willow was stammering helplessly.

Spike interrupted "Yeah, it's done" he said flatly.

"Oh, well, uhh" Willow said unsure of what to say to the vampire.

"Just drop it. Did you find out anything about those monk?" Spike said changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Willow said more than happy to change the subject. "They actually had been waiting for us to contact them, I guess an emissary from the powers visited them months ago to deliver the prophesy and their instruction. The ceremony is pretty simple, you and Dawn have the biggest par" Willow was cut off as the cell phone went dead.

Spike took the phone away from his ear seeing that the battery was dead. "Damn bloody rotten contraption" Spike said flinging the offensive object down into the passenger seat. 'I guess I'll find out the details soon enough' Spike thought to himself as he continued speeding down the California freeway.

TBC


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN (The ceremony)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (The ceremony)

A few hours later Spike pulled up in front of the magic box. He quickly threw his door up and got out grabbing the duffel bag that contained Dru's urn. He jogged around the car and to the front door of the shore sliding his key into the lock and turning in one smooth movement. The door opened with the chiming of bells and Spike entered the empty shop wanting to get to the ritual as soon as possible. "Hello?" Spike said loudly.

Xander stuck his head out the training room door, "Hey Deadboy Jr, what took you so long? We're all back here getting ready. Come on" Xander said excitedly.

"Great, if it isn't Bloody Mary Sunshine" Spike muttered to himself as he headed to the back. When Spike entered the training room he couldn't believe his eyes. The room has been completely refurbished. All the old furnishing has been removed and was replaced by a single large wooden altar in center of the room. On top of the altar was a wooden bowl engraved with some sort of ruins that Spike had never seen before. The rest of the room was empty except for a large number of various crystals, candles and incense holders scattered around the altar and throughout the room. Around the altar there were several monks sitting cross-legged on the floor holding hands and meditating. Giles, the scoobies and an older monk with very ornate robes was standing where the couch used to be talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Spike" Giles said motioning the vamp over. "Spike I'd like to introduce you to Brother Nevin, Brother Nevin this is Spike, the vampire in question"

"It's an honor to meet the instrument" Nevin replied bowing low at the waist to Spike.

"Instruwho?" Spike said confused

"Instrument, you are the instrument of the Powers, Dawn is the Key, Your love is the vessel and the demon is the sacrifice and the eggs are the facilitator." Willow gushed out "They wouldn't tell us anymore, they said they had to wait for you, now you're here so we can hear the rest which is good because the suspense is killing me and I so want Buffy back and I'm babbling again aren't I?" Willow asked embarrassed.

"It's ok sweetie" Tara whispered patting Willow on the back

"Well, I guess all we're missing is something blue and something borrowed, no wait that's a different ceremony" Spike joked trying to put the nervous witch at ease.

"Spike, Dawn would you two come with me please, to discuss the ritual?" Nevin asked, "Giles is there somewhere we can . . . ?

"Er, yes, you can go up front, we'll all stay back here" Giles said a little hurt that he was not involved more. Spike sat the duffel bag down gently on the floor near the wall and then he, Dawn and Nevin all disappeared into the front of the building.

"Ah man, there still not going to tell us" Xander whined.

"It doesn't appear so" Giles agreed just as disappointed.

"But I thought we'd be needed to help" Willow said down heartedly.

"We all just need to be supportive, I think whatever is going to happen is going to rough on Dawn" Tara added shyly "I mean those monks have been talking with her all day, getting her prepared so it must be a biggie"

Anya then piped in with her signature way with words "I just want everything to go back to normal, well as normal as you people get. Do you know I haven't had sex in a week!"

"No Anya we didn't know that, and I personally was comfortable with my ignorance" Giles replied sounding quite annoyed.

Xander just blushed "Anya remember what I said about talking about our private times?"

"Yeah, you mean you were talking about sex? Why didn't you just say so? How's I'm I supposed to know, you with your cryptic talk" Anya stated just as Spike returned from the front room.

"Uh oh" Willow said, "Spike has resolve face on. So what's going on? What do you have to do?" Willow asked as soon as Spike joined them.

"I'm not allowed to say exactly. Nevin said it would be easier if you didn't know the details beforehand. He did send me in with some directions for you while he finished getting Dawn prepared. First are any of you packing?" Spike asked.

"Packing, are we going somewhere?" Xander asked.

"Not packing clothes nim wit, weapons. You know stakes, crosses, holy water, swords, crossbows.

The scoobies all replied by either saying or shaking their head "No". Good, Nevin originally wanted you all to leave the room but I convinced him that you needed to be here. I guess when Buffy reforms she will be quite disoriented and it's best to have her family here when that happens. Please don't make me regret that decision. Ok, here's the rules. You are all to sit over here on the floor. Once the ceremony starts, no talking, none, nada. Got me? Spike asked looking in Anya's direction.

"What?, summon one giant troll and you're marked for life as the talker" Anya replied using air quotes when she said talker. The others just gave her stern stares and she said, "Mums the word from me" as she crossed her arms across her stomach.

"Good" Spike said "Also no moving. These rules are very important. Once the ceremony starts, it must be completed so even if you see things that disturb you or give you the urge to try to halt the ceremony you must not or there will be dire effects. If any of you think you can't follow the rules you need to leave now. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Giles replied just as Dawn entered. Nevin had his arm around the teen who looked incredibly scared but was trying to be brave. She gave the scoobies a small smile.

"The ceremony starts at sun up" Nevin told the group "that's in a half hour"

Dawn turned to Spike "Can I ask you a couple questions, about the you know" Dawn asked shyly.

"Sure Nibblet" Spike said with a hint of fear and sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you go back up front to talk and you need to get into your robes" Nevin told the pair "Oh, Spike, the urn, where is it?"

Spike picked up the duffel bag carefully and removed the urn and turned it over to Nevin's care. "We'll be back in a few" Spike said to no one in particular as he and Dawn moved away from the group.

"Will it hurt?" Dawn whispered.

"No, it doesn't hurt really, it's just a bit uncomfortable. I'll be careful" Spike whispered sincerely right before they went through the door.

Brother Nevin turned to Giles and asked, "Would you and Xander please retrieve the eggs and the demon head? We need to start getting set up"

"Yes, of course, but I would feel more comfortable if you would tell us about this ceremony before it gets started" Giles replied.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you all, but trust me this is the best way," Nevin said before moving to talk quietly with the meditating monks.

Xander and Giles returned shortly turning over the items to the monks and rejoining the girls just as Spike re-appeared at the door. "Willow could you help Dawn?" Spike asked as he made his way across the room carrying his robe over one arm. He was barefoot and sans shirt. "It's a hair thing" he stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure" Willow replied happy to being doing something anything to help and made her way to the door.

Spike walked towards the small group as he did Anya let out a low wolf whistle. "What the hell was that Anya?" Xander asked a bit peeved.

"I've never seen Spike without a shirt on before, yuuuummmy" she replied licking her lips.

Spike winked at Anya and said "Thanks, pet" as he non-chalantly flexed his biceps as he put his robe on.

"Back off fang boy" Xander said stepping in front of Anya. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at Xander's insecurity.

Dawn and Willow made their way back. Dawn was still looking very uneasy. She was already wearing her robe and Willow had french braided her hair for her.

"Hey look, it's Lara Croft" Xander joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

Dawn tried to smile at Xander and failed miserably. She instead walked over to Spike putting her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. "Ok, that it, cancel everything, we're not doing it" Spike said loudly.

All eyes in the room quickly turned to the blonde vamp. "What do you mean, not doing it!" Giles exclaimed.

"I didn't stutter watcher, we're not doing this. I won't put Dawn through it, Buffy wouldn't want her to do this"

Everyone tried to argue at once and the volume in the room increased several fold. "NO" Spike yelled as he removed his arms from Dawn and started pacing. "There is no ceremony without me, and I'm not doing it, end of discussion" he said while he started undoing his robe.

"No Spike, I want to do it." Dawn said hurriedly as she crossed to Spike putting her hand on his arm to halt his undressing. "I'm scared, but I trust you, I really want to do this. I need her back, Spike please" Dawn pleaded with her big eyes staring into Spike's blue ones.

"Well, I want to know what the bloody hell you think you're going to do to Dawn?" Giles said visibly shaken by this exchange.

"Giles, please, it will be ok" Dawn said "Just trust us and follow the rules ok? This is too important not to do just because I'm nervous. I'll be fine" Giles just nodded not knowing what to say.

"The time has come, if we are going to do this we must do it now" Brother Nevin interrupted.

"We're ready" Dawn said taking control of the situation and taking Spikes hand and leading him to the altar while the others took seats on the floor uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry" Spike whispered to Dawn.

"Spike you're bringing my sister back to me, when this is over I'll be thanking you" Dawn whispered back.

"Places everyone" Brother Nevin said as he took his behind of the altar. Dawn and Spike moved to stand side by side hand in hand in front of Nevin. The monks were arranged all standing holding hands so that they formed a circle around the occupants and the altar. In the middle of the altar was the bowl. To the left of the bowl sat a picture of Buffy. To the right sat the black urn, one of the eggs, one of the heads of the demon and a large ceremonial dagger. "If you are ready?" he asked Spike and Buffy and they both looked at each other and nodded to Nevin. "You both know what to do?" he was answered my nods once again. "Ok let us begin" as Nevin finished his head lolled down on his chest almost as if he passed out. Suddenly his head sprang up looking straight at the ceiling as an unnatural chanting started amongst all the monks.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath before he began "Powers that Be hear our call. Take my offering for your counsel" Spike said while picking up the head of the demon with his right hand and placing it in the bowl. Instantly there was a flash of light and the head disappeared and three glowing white balls of light appeared just behind Nevin. Nevin's head snapped back into normal position buy his eyes were glowing like the light behind him. He and the other monks continued their chanting which seemed to get louder as the moments went by.

The scoobies couldn't believe their eyes but they remained seated and silent. Spike continued "We wish to petition the powers for the return of the Chosen one" a humming began in the room as Dawn placed Buffy's picture into the bowl "I have completed the quest you have sent me on" Spike stated at he removed the lid of the black urn and poured the contents into the bowl covering the picture and the humming got louder. "I am your champion of the giver of life," he said as he picked up the egg and crushed it into the bowl.

"Hear our plea" Dawn said in a loud commanding voice. "I offer myself to your instrument and champion and my essence to you" she said while turning to face Spike and nodded to him that it was ok. The humming grew even louder and the room was almost vibrating. Spike finally let go of Dawn's hand and reached around her waist pulling her close. She tilted her head baring her neck to him as she closed her eyes. Spikes face shifted to that of his demon form and he descended on Dawn's neck sliding his teeth into her jugular as gently as possible. Dawn's eyes jerked open but she was no longer scared. All of the scoobies silently gasped all wanting to save Dawn but also wanting the ceremony to work. Spike then extended his right arm over the bowl to Nevin who slashed Spikes wrist with the dagger letting his blood run into the bowl. As the bowl began to fill with blood the room began to shake and a mist appeared and covered the altar and area around it. The scoobies could no long see what was going on the mist was so thick. Suddenly there was a large flash of light and a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. When the light cleared and mist dissipated the scoobies saw Spike, Dawn, Nevin and the rest of the monks all laying on the ground unconscious and the bowl on altar was replaced by a nude female form. It was Buffy, she was back. 

TBC in Chapter 14 the conclusion


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN (The Face of Love)

fourteenffnet

(more songs, sorry couldn't help myself again! You know the drill if you want to hear them go to my website and click the link by the song [http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html][1] also I was going to do a disclaimers for the songs and the last one is The Face of Love by Jewel. The other song I have no idea who wrote or sang it, it's just one of those songs I know, sorry)

Chapter Fourteen (The Face of Love)

The scoobies were paralyzed. They weren't sure if the ceremony was over but everyone who was involved in the ceremony was unconscious. They were afraid to move or talk because they didn't something to go wrong. After a few minutes Willow got impatient. "Giles! Can you hear me" Willow said telepathically.

Giles looked around his eyes going wide and thought "Yes, I can hear you, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, is it over? What should we do? I can't see if Dawn's breathing or not the way she's sprawled on top of Spike and Spike doesn't breath so how do we know if he's ok? and what about Buffy?" Willow thought frantically.

"We have no choice, we just have to wait until one of them wakes up, look I think I just saw Spike move"

Just as Giles was finishing his thought to Willow, Spike slowly shook his head trying to come to his senses. He slowly reached up to Dawn's neck checking for a pulse. "Thank god" he whispered. Her pulse was amazingly strong considering he has drank almost half of her blood. He slowly shifted Dawn off of his torso and laid her gently on the ground while he stood up. Spike then slowly turned to look at the altar. His eyes rested on Buffy's face and she mesmerized him. She looked very peaceful and he couldn't remember ever being happier to see her face. Spike was so happy that he failed to recognize for several moments that she was totally and utterly nude. He then suddenly snapped out of his stupor as he ripped off his robe and covered her up. Spike then saw that she was in deed breathing deeply. Spike then ran his hand down her warm face to her neck to check for her pulse. It was as strong as ever.

"Spike! what's going on? How's Dawn? What about Buffy?" Willow asked him.

"She's alive, they're both alive and fine" he said in amazement not even realizing that Willow hadn't been speaking aloud. Spike then took a hold of Buffy's hand and kissed it gently before he looked over to the scoobies along the wall. "What are you wankers waiting for, her to get up and do a jig? Get your arses over here"

Spike didn't have to tell them twice. All the scoobies scrambled up from the positions and hurried across the room altar. Xander paused to pick up Dawn and walked around to the backside of the altar and laid her next to Buffy. "Should we get them to hospitals?" Xander asked.

"I think they're fine" Spike said "Both have strong pulses and are breathing good" he said never letting go of her hand.

"Buffy, can't you here us?" Giles asked "Buffy?" just then Buffy's and Dawn's eyes started to flutter open slowly.

"Spike?" Buffy and Dawn said quietly together.

"I'm here," Spike said to them both. Before anyone had a chance to say anything the monks began to awaken, all of them disoriented. Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara all went to assist the confused monks.

Dawn slowly rolled over and threw her arm over Buffy hugging her tightly. Dawn pressed her face to Buffy's neck and started crying, "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again," she said through her sniffles.

"Shhh Dawn it's ok," she said while looking into Spike's eyes and smiling "Everything is going to be ok now"

Anya and Xander helped the monks gather their things. Nevin approached the altar and slipped in between Spike and Giles "I see you're in fine hands, it was an honor to have been of service" he said while bowing before Buffy. Before Buffy could respond with her thank you Nevin clapped his hand uttering some word none of them recognized and then all the monks disappeared into vapor.

"Cool" Willow said in awe as the room went silent. Then Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all started talking at once.

"Buffy are you feeling ok?" Willow asked.

"Did they give you all your parts back?" Xander asked

"What was being dead like? Did it hurt? Anya asked.

"Was their shrimp there?" Tara asked. Everyone just kinda paused to look at Tara, "I told you guys I'm allergic"

Buffy gently pushed Dawn up off her chest and struggled to sit up herself. Spike and Dawn helped her up gently. "Thanks" she said then to the others "Yes I'm feeling ok, my parts are none of your business, Anya we'll talk later when I'm not so tired, and I didn't see any shrimp but I'm not making any guarantees" she said in one large breath. No one said anything else "Uh guys, you're giving me the wiggins, enough with the starring. Geesh you'd think I've never came back from the dead before" she said.

Giles just started giggling madly. Everyone turned to look at him like he had grown a second head. "Sorry, I just can't bloody believe it" he said finally giving into the urge to grab Buffy and hug her tightly.

"Giles, I'm glad you're happy but I just recently started breathing again and it's a habit I'd like to continue" Buffy said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Sorry" Giles said looking sheepish.

"That's ok, Giles" Buffy said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't mean to be complainer girl but if you guys would turn around I'd put this robe on properly and then I would really like to go home." Everyone did as they were asked except for Spike who hadn't taken his eyes off her since he woke up. "You too, blondie" Buffy said. Spike turned around but he didn't let go of her hand. "I'm going to need that too," she said trying to shake her hand loose. Spike reluctantly let go. Buffy quick put the robe on fastening it and her and Dawn hopped down off the altar. "Ok, all set" she said slipping one hand into Spike's hand and the other she put around Dawn's shoulders. She started to walk off.

"Oh no, you don't" Spike said sweeping her off her feet and cradling her "You've been dead for over an month and a half and I'll be bloody damned if I'm going to let you walk" he said.

"Spike, I feel fine, now put me down" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck not really wanting to get down. Spike just grunted and continued to carry her out into the store.

"I'll stay here and look after the shop Giles" Anya said.

"Anya you don't have to we can leave the shop closed" Giles started to argue.

"It's ok Buffy needs her rest so that she can answer all my questions later" Anya argued logically.

Dawn grabbed Spikes duster and blanket that were lying on the table. She threw the duster over his bare shoulders as they walked to the door. At the door she threw the blanket over both Spike and Buffy and opened the door running out a head to get the car door. Spike then sprinted from the shop to the car and dove in being careful not to hurt his precious bundle he was carrying. Dawn slammed the car door behind them.

Buffy threw the blanket off of them and scrambled off Spikes lap. "Well that's the most action I've had in a while," she said grinning at Spike while Dawn got in the back seat.

"Home Jeeves" Dawn commanded.

"Yes mum!" Spike said as he started the car and drove home. Giles and the wiccas followed in the little red convertible.

Buffy started yawning "Geesh, being dead sure makes a girl tired. Would it be ok if I just slept for a week or so?" she said as they pulled in to the driveway and into the shade to park.

"I don't think you going to get the opportunity pet. We almost had to duct tape Red's mouth shut to keep her from asking questions during the ritual." Spike said "Nibblet, the blanket"

"How about I get to use my legs this time while you dash to the house? See they're good as new" Buffy said while stomping her feet up and down in a running gesture.

"Buffy . . ." Spike began but was interrupted.

"Pleeeeease" Buffy asked smiling sweetly.

"Blood hell, go ahead then. Just make sure to hold the door," Spike said, as Buffy was already half way out the car door. Spike waited until everyone else was in the house before he made his mad dash under the blanket.

Once inside Willow began with the questions, "So Buffy, shall we go have a seat and catch up on what's been going on?"

Buffy just smiled happy to be back and to be with her family again "Okay for a little while" she said. She started to walk towards the living room, when she started to get dizzy. "Whoa" she said as she swayed flailing her arms out to the side. 

Spike was there in an instant swooping her up again. "Sorry Red, its bed time for slayers," he said as he started up the stairs.

"But I'm not tired" Buffy said yawning.

"Huh, so that's where Dawn gets it" the vampire mumbled as he reached the landing and headed to her bed room door. He used his foot to turn the knob and opened the door. Once inside he laid her down on her bed. "Do you want to change out of that robe?" Spike asked sitting down lightly on the very edge of the bed.

"No, it's comfy and smells like you. I'm keeping it," she said snuggling down into the bed as she muffled another yawn.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone then" Spike said as he started to rise.

Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "Don't go yet, not until I fall asleep. I'm going to miss our dreamy times," she said reaching her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Me too, luv, it won't be so bad for me though you were always in my dreams before you were really _in_ my dreams." He said remembering a few good ones and turning his head to kiss her palm

"I know what you can do to help me sleep and give me good dreams," Buffy said suggestively.

Spike arched his scarred eyebrow, "What would that be, pet?" he asked hopefully.

"Sing me a song?" Buffy asked.

"No, I don't think so, no guitar silly" he said tapping his finger on her nose.

"Pleeeease?" Buffy asked.

"There's that word again, you know that's not going to work every time you want you're way" Spike said already trying to think what to sing to her.

"But it's going to work this time isn't it?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine" Spike said as he started out quietly and Buffy grabbed his hand holding it to her chest.

__

Stars shining bright above you,

Night breezes seem to whisper I love you

Bird singing in a sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Say nightie night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me

When you're alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading, but I linger on dear

Just craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you 

Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you 

But in your dreams whatever they be 

Dream a little dream of me.

As he sang Buffy drifted off to sleep still clutching Spikes hand. He gently kissed her forehead, slipped his hand from her grasp and tip toed out of the room. "Sweet dreams, my love" he whispered.

"Love you too, Spike" Buffy mumbled in her sleep.

It took every ounce of control that Spike possessed to not either hop in bed with Buffy and wake her thoroughly, or to run hooting down the hallway with joy. Spike restrained himself though and continued his tip toeing down the hallway "Tomorrows another day" he said as he sauntered down the stairs. For the first time in over one hundred years he was truly happy with his unlife.

__

Until tonight

My heart was just half full

I'd never known the fruit which fed the soul

But now I see what may put to rest my longing

For I have seen, the face of love 

The grace of god, the face of love 

In silence I feared my heart

Would remain words unheard

Inside a separateness of skin

But now I know that the skin just veils the soul

For I have seen, the face of love

The grace of god, the face of love 

If you were flame

I'd allow myself to be consumed completely

Were you wind I would wish you pass through me

But now I know that the skin just veils the soul 

For I have seen, the face of love

The grace of god, the face of love

(Author's note: that last song as been my Buffy/Spike theme song that runs through my head when ever I write B/S stuff so I thought I'd add it to the end of this story. I just wanted to thank everyone that took the time to read the whole series. I know there's a lot of B/S stuff out there so I feel honored that you took the time to read mine. I'm entertaining thoughts of a sequel. What do you guys think? Thanks again everyone)

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html



End file.
